


La Hora de las Brujas - The Witching Hour

by merrick_ds



Series: The Witching hour - En español [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Secret Society
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traduccion del fic de webspinner2Toma lugar después de CoHF.  Alec y Magnus han estado juntos por un par de años cuando Alec es asignado por el Clave para investigar el asesinato de un subterráneo en Edimburgo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950314) by [webspinner2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

**_La hora de las brujas; esa hora de la noche cuando se piensa que las brujas, los fantasmas y los demonios aparecen y la magia negra está en su punto más fuerte…_ **

 

 

 

 

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York. Alec Lightwood estaba acurrucado con su novio, el brujo Magnus Bane, bajo el edredón amarillo en su cama tamaño king. Alec disfrutaba de la brisa ligera y los sonidos de la ciudad que flotaban a través de la ventana entreabierta de su piso. Él y Magnus llevaban viviendo juntos de forma oficial durante dos años y, sin embargo, cada vez que Alec veía el largo y esbelto cuerpo de su novio acurrucado junto a él, sentía escalofríos de excitación recorriendo su columna y su respiración se entrecortaba. Magnus Bane, el poderoso, confiado, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn lo amaba… a él, tímido, inseguro, ‘uno más entre el montón’ Alec Lightwood. ¿Cómo era posible?

Alec dejó una pequeña sonrisa avanzar por su rostro, porque si tenía sentido o no, Magnus lo amaba y lo sabía en lo más profundo de su alma. Con suavidad, levantó la cabeza de la almohada y colocó un suave beso en la mejilla de Magnus antes de salir de la cama y caminar descalzo al baño para una ducha rápida. Era demasiado temprano para despertar a Magnus, así que tendría que dejarle una nota. Izzy le había enviado un mensaje hace media hora para comunicarle que había una importante reunión en el Instituto, y su madre, Maryse, esperaba que él asistiera.

Después de su ducha, Alec se vistió rápidamente con el equipo de los cazadores de sombras, tal vez estaría patullando con Jace e Izzy cuando la reunión terminara. Completamente equipado, Alec se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, al hacerlo notó que un diminuto y gris gatito lo seguía como una segunda sombra. Riendo, alzó en brazos a Presidente Miau acunándolo en el hueco de su brazo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Alec alimentó a Presidente y preparó suficiente café para él y para Magnus, cuando el brujo saliera por fin de la cama.

Mientras escribía una breve nota para que Magnus supiera dónde había ido, Alec se halló preocupándose por el propósito de la repentina reunión. Ayer no hubo ningún indicio de algún problema inminente que pudiera explicarla, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo malo había sucedido. Con un escalofrió, Alec se regañó a sí mismo, no tenía caso estar comprando problemas, ya habría tiempo suficiente para preocuparse cuando supiera si tenía algo de qué preocuparse.

Volviendo a la habitación, Alec colocó cuidadosamente la nota sobre la mesita de noche, donde estaba seguro que Magnus la encontraría. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo pacífico de su amante y dejó un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos. Magnus se veía tan hermoso ahí acostado, su suave pelo negro enmarcando sus exóticas facciones. Se encontró deseando poder meterse de nuevo bajo las sábanas y abrazarlo para siempre. Con un suave suspiro, le robó un beso más y se alejó, dejando a Magnus felizmente inconsciente de su partida.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

****

Alec llegó al instituto y se sorprendió al encontrar a varios altos funcionarios de la Clave ya reunidos en la sala de conferencias principal. De lo que se tratara esta reunión, estaba claro que era importante. En silencio, Alec se sentó en un extremo de la enorme mesa de roble que dominaba la habitación rectangular. Grandes ventanas con vitrales flanqueaban la pared en la cabecera de la mesa, la luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través del cristal coloreado parecía resaltar el hecho de que las sillas en la cabecera todavía estaban vacías.

Jace e Izzy entraron en la habitación unos minutos después de Alec y se sentaron a ambos lados de él. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver sus rostros familiares, aunque su rápida mirada también le había confirmado que parecían ignorar la razón de esta reunión tanto como él.

Cuando el viejo reloj de sobremesa terminó de anunciar la temprana hora de la mañana, los últimos dos Cazadores de Sombras entraron a la sala de conferencias: la Cónsul, Jia Penhallow, y el nuevo Inquisidor, Ezra Highsmith. Alec oyó a Izzy dar un pequeño jadeo mientras los dos entraban, pero luego su atención se dirigió al nuevo inquisidor, quizás debido a que su propio padre, Robert, había deseado el trabajo. Ezra Highsmith era un hombre alto, delgado, de unos cincuenta años. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises, fríos y astutos, con un rostro aristocrático que podría haber sido guapo alguna vez, pero estaba ensombrecido por su expresión altiva.

Jia Penhallow comenzó la reunión y no perdió tiempo para entrar en materia. Paseó una mirada severa por la habitación, como si estuviera tratando de ver las mismas almas de aquellos reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Su voz resonó un poco en el silencio del lugar.

-“He convocado esta reunión para abordar unas acusaciones muy serias que se han hecho contra la Clave. Si no se investigan apropiadamente y se toman las medidas necesarias, nuestros recientes Acuerdos con el Submundo podrían estar en peligro”

Alec, cuyos ojos seguían concentrados en el inquisidor cuando la Cónsul Penhallow habló, creyó haber detectado un pequeño indicio de burla en el rostro de Highsmith ante la palabra Acuerdos. Antes de que pudiera estar seguro, sin embargo, el rostro del hombre parecía tan relajado y sin emoción como antes, y la atención de Alec regresó al Cónsul que estaba leyendo la declaración de una joven bruja, Adele Hedgewitch.

 

 

 

_Juro que la declaración que estoy a punto de dar es la verdad, toda la verdad. En la noche del 3 de septiembre, yo, Adele Hedgewitch y mi pareja, el hombre lobo Daniel Greyback, pasábamos el Camposanto de Greyfriar en nuestro camino hacia una reunión con el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo. Estábamos planeando establecer un negocio de hierbas mágicas en la antigua ciudad y nuestro propósito al reunirnos con el Gran Brujo era presentarnos y explicar nuestras razones para estar en Edimburgo. Cuando pasábamos por el viejo cementerio, cinco hombres, con el rostro cubierto con máscaras, se acercaron y nos rodearon; fuimos rápidamente vencidos, nos robaron los objetos de valor y dados por muertos. Creo que estos hombres eran Cazadores de Sombras, aunque no pude ver sus rostros, las armas que llevaban eran las espadas benditas que llaman serafín. Mi compañero Daniel murió debido a sus heridas y, de no ser por la repentina aparición del Gran Brujo, yo también podría haber muerto._

 

 

 

La Cónsul Penhallow esperó unos minutos para que el zumbido de la conversación generada por la declaración del brujo se extinguiera. Una vez que se aseguró de tener la atención del grupo, continuó- “Una investigación preliminar sobre este asunto fue llevada a cabo por el Instituto de Edimburgo, ésta concluyó que la bruja, Adele Hedgewitch, estaba equivocada en su creencia de que los Cazadores de Sombras eran responsables, pero no arrojó ninguna luz sobre quién podría ser. Apenas es necesario decir que la situación no puede seguir así. El representante de los Brujos ante la Clave ha solicitado en persona que intervengamos para llegar al fondo de este incidente”

-“¿Qué propone usted, Cónsul?”- preguntó uno de los miembros de la Clave sentado cerca de la cabecera de la mesa.

Antes de que Jia Penhallow tuviera la oportunidad de responder a la pregunta, el Inquisidor Highsmith la interrumpió- “Creo, con su aprobación, por supuesto, Cónsul”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa autocrítica- “Que una investigación independiente debe ser realizada por mi oficina”

Luciendo un poco irritada, la Cónsul Penhallow dijo- “Estoy de acuerdo en que se debe iniciar una investigación independiente, pero creo que sería más apropiado si es conducida por un Instituto hermano, hasta que estemos seguros qué cargos formales se levantarán a través de la oficina del Inquisidor. Teniendo en cuenta esto, me gustaría que el Instituto de Nueva York asigne al Cazador de Sombras, Alexander Lightwood, para realizar esta investigación en nombre de la Clave”

Ante la mención de su nombre, Alec sintió un ligero choque a través de él, seguro había oído mal lo que la Cónsul acababa de decir. ¡¿Él iba a hacer la investigación inicial?! Levantó la mirada para ver una sonrisa pequeña y complacida en el rostro de su madre, ¿ella sabía que esto iba a suceder? Siguió observando a Maryse mientras respondía a la petición del cónsul.

-“De acuerdo, Cónsul, me aseguraré de que Alexander esté preparado y listo para partir a primera hora de mañana”

La Cónsul Penhallow asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó mientras se preparaba para cerrar la reunión- “Bueno, no necesito recordarles a todos ustedes que este asunto debe tratarse con la mayor discreción… Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando Alexander haya concluido su investigación y discutiremos los próximos pasos”- Con eso dicho, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás. El Inquisidor, sin parecer muy complacido, salió pisándole los talones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Conforme los Cazadores comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa de conferencias, abandonaron la sala y se congregaron en grupos más pequeños, todos discutiendo el incidente en Edimburgo. A Alec le pareció que todo el mundo tenía una opinión diferente sobre lo que podría haber sucedido. Sin embargo, su atención fue rápidamente atraída por Izzy dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-“Tienes suerte, un viaje todo pagado a la embrujada ciudad de Edimburgo, te daré mi lista de cosas que traerme”- dijo riendo.

-“No creo que vaya a tener demasiado tiempo para ir de compras Iz”- respondió Alec rodando los ojos.

-“Bueno, por lo menos espero que traigas la confirmación de acontecimientos sobrenaturales en el White Hart Inn en el Grassmarket;  dicen que los mundanos solían celebrar ejecuciones públicas en las cercanías y que es el pub más embrujado de toda Escocia”

"Izzy, no creo en fantasmas”- protestó Alec negando con la cabeza- “Si hay alguna actividad extraña en el pub probablemente se deba a algunos demonios menores y una buena espada serafín debería encargarse de eso”

En ese momento, Jace se acercó riendo a ellos- “Sólo acepta ir al pub Alec, apaciguará a Izzy y tal vez te diviertas. Deberías estar agradecido de que no te haya pedido que averigües lo que los escoceses usan bajo esos kilts”

-“Por favor, no le des ideas”- jadeó Alec, con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Antes que se dijera algo más de su inminente viaje, Alec oyó que su madre lo llamaba.

-“Alexander, por favor acompáñame a la biblioteca para que podamos repasar los detalles de tu asignación”- la voz de Maryse era parca y profesional, indicando que no debería retrasarse en acceder a su petición.

Antes de salir de la sala de conferencias, Alec prometió ponerse al día con sus hermanos más tarde y luego se apresuró detrás de Maryse a la biblioteca del Instituto.

Jace se volvió hacia Izzy después de la partida de Alec- “Bueno, este es un giro interesante de los acontecimientos… ¿Parecías sorprendida por el nuevo Inquisidor, quieres compartir la razón?”

Izzy le dirigió una inquieta mirada, había esperado que su reacción ante Ezra Highsmith pasara desapercibida para sus hermanos, pero debió saberlo. Ella había sido a la única de los hijos Lightwood a quien Maryse le confió el amorío que Robert sostuvo con Annamarie Highsmith. Izzy había guardado el secreto por años, no quería que sus hermanos compartieran su desilusión con respecto a la fuerza de su familia. Incluso ahora que ya no eran niños, y las grietas en el matrimonio de sus padres eran evidentes para todos, le resultaba difícil dejar ir el secreto.

-“Vamos Iz, escúpelo ¿qué está pasando?”- dijo Jace más preocupado por su prolongado silencio de lo que había estado al inicio.

Con un suspiro, Izzy dijo- “Hace pocos años, mi madre me confió que papá tuvo un romance y terminó cuando mamá se quedó embarazada de Max. Después descubrí que la persona con la que estuvo involucrado era Annamarie Highsmith, la hermana del nuevo inquisidor”

Jace soltó un silbido- “Iz, no debiste tener que guardar un secreto así”

Desde hacía mucho tiempo las cosas entre sus padres habían estado tensas, esta noticia no le pareció tan sorprendente como alguna vez pudo serlo, pero todavía lo entristecía, sobre todo por Izzy.

-“Ezra Highsmith tenía una cara de pocos amigos cuando salió de la reunión”- dijo Isabelle- “Sólo espero que no le cause problemas a Alec por esta investigación”

-“¿Alec sabe esto?”

-“No y con todo lo que ya tiene en su plato, no estoy segura de querer decirle”- dijo Izzy negando con la cabeza.

-“Bueno, esperemos que no se vuelva en nuestra contra”- contestó Jace mientras salían de la sala de conferencias rumbo a la cocina y a un muy necesario almuerzo.

 

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Cuando Alec llegó a la biblioteca, Maryse ya estaba en su escritorio, revisando lo que parecía ser una delgada carpeta de documentos. Al entrar, ella la dejó en su escritorio y le dirigió una mirada pensativa a su hijo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Alec dijo- “Supongo que sabías sobre este trabajo antes de la reunión, así que quizá también sabes por qué me lo dieron”

Maryse sonrió ligeramente- “No se te escapa mucho, Alexander. Tienes razón, la Cónsul discutió el asunto conmigo anoche muy tarde, y te recomendé para la asignación. Lo hice porque creo que tienes las cualidades que serán necesarias para llevar este asunto a una conclusión exitosa. También creo que tus experiencias te dan una visión única de los problemas en el Submundo. No eres impulsivo o rápido en hacer juicios y eso será crucial para resolver este asunto y la preservación de los Acuerdos”

Alec estaba sorprendido y complacido por los raros elogios de su madre, pero también preocupado por no decepcionarla o traicionar la confianza que le estaba demostrando, al encomendarle una tarea tan difícil. Aunque, los buenos sentimientos duraron poco. Cuando su madre comenzó a darle algunos antecedentes del Instituto en Edimburgo, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que su posición iba a ser.

-“Como sabes, ha habido una larga historia de enemistad entre la Clave y los Subterráneos, particularmente en Europa, donde las antiguas generaciones de Cazadores de Sombras los consideraban un poco mejor que a demonios y los cazaban para obtener ganancias y por deporte. Es obvio que no condonamos tales ideas o conductas hoy en día, y los Acuerdos son prueba de ese cambio, pero los viejos prejuicios tardan en morir y en algunos sitios es más difícil que en otros. El Instituto de Edimburgo es conocido por ser muy conservador y aislacionista, no será fácil hablar abiertamente sobre este tema No apreciarán la interferencia de otro Instituto, aunque sea a instancias de la Cónsul”

-“¿Qué tan involucrado estaba el Instituto de Edimburgo en la caza de Subterráneos?”- preguntó Alec, se sentía enfermo por la idea de tratar a otra persona de esa manera.

Maryse miró pensativa a su hijo mayor mientras consideraba su respuesta. Sabía que el sentido de justicia de su hijo y la empatía por los demás haría de éste un tema difícil, especialmente porque su propia historia con Valentine y el Círculo podría hacerla ver menos que imparcial; pero ella quería prepararlo lo más profundamente posible, y esto era algo que necesitaba entender- “Con honestidad, no estoy segura, Alexander.  Hubo rumores durante años de que el Instituto de Edimburgo sancionó algunos de los peores abusos contra Subterráneos, incluyendo la toma de trofeos, pero nunca existieron pruebas concluyentes”

-“¿Trofeos?”- Alec se sintió un poco enfermo.

-“La terrible práctica de tomar algo personal de su víctima, como colmillos de los vampiros u hombres lobo”- la voz de Maryse estaba apenas por encima de un susurro, como si temiera que el sonido de las palabras las hiciera aún más reales para ella y su hijo.

El silencio que siguió a esta última declaración se extendió a medida que la madre y el hijo parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, Maryse habló de nuevo mientras le entregaba la carpeta de su escritorio a Alec- “La declaración del brujo y los resultados de la investigación del Instituto de Edimburgo están aquí. El Instituto está dirigido por Maeve Cameron y su esposo Alastair Se les ha dicho que te esperen y te brinden toda la ayuda, dicho esto, tendrás que andar con mucho cuidado, Alexander. Sé que cualquiera que sea el resultado de tu investigación, no permitirás que la verdad permanezca oculta”

 

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

 

 

La reunión con su madre dejó a Alec sintiéndose inquieto. Estaba satisfecho de que ella tuviera tanta confianza en él, pero no estaba ilusionado con lo difícil que iba a ser esta tarea. Fue en busca de sus hermanos para tener una pequeña distracción de sus inquietantes pensamientos.

Los encontró en la sala de entrenamiento y pasó una placentera hora entrenando y perdiéndose en las exigencias del esfuerzo físico.

Después del entrenamiento y una ducha rápida, Alec recogió sus cosas y se preparó para abandonar el Instituto, Jace se le unió y parecía decidido a acompañarlo hasta al ascensor. Su habitual expresión de burla se había vuelto seria y le habló con una intensidad que sorprendió a Alec- “Sé que no vas a Edimburgo para enfrentarte con un demonio mayor, pero tu parabati no estará allí, así que por favor cuídate las espaldas”

Alec trató de aliviar un poco el estado de ánimo de Jace- “Sé que estás celoso porque voy a ir a todos los grandiosos pubs”- viendo el ligero ceño de Jace, sin embargo, jaló a su parabati en un breve abrazo masculino- “No te preocupes, tendré cuidado”- dijo entrando al ascensor.

Jace se quedó allí escuchando al antiguo ascensor crujir y rechinar en su camino hacia la planta baja, de algún modo no podía quitarse la sensación de que las cosas estaban muy mal y deseó de nuevo que pudiera estar allí para cuidar de Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Alec tomó el metro de regreso al piso en Brooklyn, su mente volvió hacia Magnus. La vida con el Gran Brujo había estado llena de amor, risas, sorpresas y algunos conflictos, pero nunca había sido aburrida. Era mucho más de lo que Alec jamás habría imaginado mientras crecía en el Instituto, tan solo y asustado de que alguien descubriera quién era en realidad.

En su tiempo juntos, Alec y Magnus habían tenido que lidiar con su justa cuota de separaciones, Alec por las misiones de Cazadores de Sombras (que asustaban a Magnus a muerte); y Magnus debido a asuntos de Gran Brujo, por lo que este repentino viaje a Edimburgo no les caía como una gran sorpresa. Alec sabía que Magnus tenía algo importante en este momento, por lo que sería poco probable que pudiera dejarlo todo e irse a Escocia. Era una lástima, porque no había nada que disfrutara más que viajar con Magnus, y su ayuda en la situación de Edimburgo habría sido una ventaja añadida.

Sacado de sus meditaciones, por el arribo del tren a la estación, Alec caminó las últimas cuadras deseando pasar a solas con Magnus, lo que podría ser su última noche juntos durante un tiempo – y con presidente Miau, por supuesto. Así que se desilusionó al entrar al departamento y descubrir que Magnus tenía compañía.

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar había una mujer pequeña y bonita, con cabello castaño y corto en un clásico estilo bob. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, casi violeta y su piel muy pálida. Alec vio el débil contorno de las escamas de color gris perla que corrían a un costado de su cuello hasta justo debajo de la línea de su mandíbula, y entonces supo que era un brujo.

Magnus se levantó de un salto y se dio prisa para darle a Alec un rápido abrazo y un beso en los labios- “Alec, cariño, quiero que conozcas a una vieja amiga mía. Ella es Adele. Adele, este es Alec, de quien te he hablado”

Adele se levantó para saludarle y pudo ver, con una inspección más cercana, que su rostro parecía tenso, había sombras oscuras casi como moretones bajo sus ojos que hablaban de noches sin dormir; Alec se preguntó si ésta podría ser _su_ Adele, la víctima cuyas acusaciones le habían asignado investigar

-“¿Es usted Adele Hedgewitch?”- soltó Alec, la ansiedad haciéndole ser demasiado directo.

-“¿Si, como lo sabes?”- preguntó sorprendida.

-“Acabo de llegar de una reunión de la Clave, tu caso fue discutido, será investigado”

-“¿Cuál es el caso?”- preguntó Magnus llevando su mirada de uno a otro con confusión.

-“Estaba a punto de decirte Magnus”- dijo Adele respirando hondo- “Daniel y yo fuimos atacados por Cazadores de Sombras en Edimburgo. Danny está muerto, yo apenas salí con vida y vine a Nueva York para presentar mi caso a la Clave, quiero justicia para él”

Magnus parecía sorprendido- “Dios mío, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?”- sus ojos se clavaron en los de Alec, parecía estar esperando que él le explicara lo que era, en esencia, inexplicable.

Alec no tenía ni idea de cómo responder; así que, en vez de eso, se volvió hacia Adele y dijo en tono muy suave- “La Clave ha decidido dejar de lado la investigación de Edimburgo y hacer una independiente en este caso. Sé que no hará nada para disminuir tu pérdida, pero espero que por lo menos traiga una medida de justicia para Daniel. Ya sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero podría ser de mucha ayuda si me dijeras lo que pasó con exactitud”

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y tres vasos aparecieron delante de ellos, un whisky de malta para Adele, un whisky con coca para Alec y un Cosmopolitan para él mismo. Alec se acomodó en silencio junto a Magnus en el sofá frente a Adele, él no bebía a menudo, pero pensó que en este caso podría ayudarles a pasar por lo que obviamente sería una historia traumática.

La voz de Adele vaciló ligeramente cuando empezó a hablar. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas- “Supongo que por el bien de Alec debería comenzar desde el principio. Daniel y yo nos conocimos por primera vez en Londres – turistas de diferentes continentes, fue amor a primera vista, tan loco como suena, él era de Sidney y yo de Nueva York. Daniel era un hombre lobo y yo soy una bruja”- dijo señalando con un pequeño ademán las escalas grises que corrían por el costado de su cuello- “No podríamos haber sido más diferentes, pero de alguna manera funcionó, fue mágico. A los dos nos encantó el ritmo emocionante y agitado de Londres, la vida nocturna, el entretenimiento, los pubs. Decidimos hacer de Londres nuestro hogar, la manada de Daniel en Sidney no me hubiera aceptado, y yo no tenía a nadie que considerara familia en Nueva York”

A las palabras de Adele, Alec se encontró pensando en los obstáculos que él y Magnus habían enfrentado, y en realidad seguían enfrentando, cuando su relación se hizo pública. Sus padres, en particular su padre, parecían estar luchando por aceptarlo. La Clave había permanecido en silencio sobre el asunto, lo que era marginalmente mejor que la condena y ser despojado de sus runas, pero no lo mismo que la aceptación. Negando con la cabeza, mentalmente, Alec se preguntó cuándo la gente comenzaría a reconocer todo lo que tenían en común, en lugar de centrarse en sus diferencias, y volvió toda su atención a Adele mientras continuaba su historia.

-“Siete años y un negocio exitoso más tarde, Danny y yo decidimos que era hora de un cambio, una nueva aventura. Hicimos pequeños viajes en nuestro tiempo juntos y realmente amábamos Escocia, así que nos decidimos por Edimburgo, una ciudad más pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo una ciudad. Queríamos empezar un nuevo negocio y tal vez adoptar a algunos niños, criar a una familia, parecía un sueño tan maravilloso en ese momento e íbamos a hacer que suceda”- la voz de Adele se rompió ligeramente y ella hizo una pausa respirando hondo antes de continuar.

-“Llegamos a Edimburgo la noche del 3 de septiembre, era casi medianoche, pero yo había hecho arreglos para reunirme con el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo en el pub Grayfriars Bobby. Sólo íbamos a establecer contacto con él y luego encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Había sido un día de tormenta y continuaba nublado, por lo que no había luna ni estrellas para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Por naturaleza, no soy una persona supersticiosa, pero cuando pasamos el Camposanto de Grayfriars me sentí incómoda, como si los espíritus de los muertos estuvieran inquietos en sus tumbas. El repentino vuelo de un cuervo en un árbol cercano me sobresaltó y luego, como si salieran de las tumbas, cinco hombres nos rodearon, vestidos de pies a cabeza en negro así que no pudimos distinguir su rostro, llevaban espadas seráficas y armas de plata. Danny empezó a transformarse y mi magia comenzaba a reunirse y crepitar en mis dedos cuando atacaron. Fuimos rápidamente dominados y escuché el grito de Danny cuando lo apuñalaron con una espada de plata. Todavía escuchó ese grito en mis pesadillas”- Adele hizo una pausa mientras las emociones la abrumaban. Magnus se acercó a ella para poner un brazo a su alrededor mientras sollozaba, luchando por recuperar el control.

Una vez que Adele pudo recomponerse, Alec preguntó- “¿Quién es el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo y cómo lo contactaste?”- el ataque parecía planeado para Alec, lo que significaba que los movimientos de la pareja fueron conocidos de antemano.

-“Se llama Aidan Briosag y me comuniqué con él en su residencia en la Ciudad Vieja, un lugar llamado Coven House”- respondió Adele.

-“¿Y él especificó la hora y el lugar de la reunión?”

-“Es correcto”- justo cuando Adele respondió, un mensaje de fuego llegó dirigido a ella por parte de la Cónsul Penhallow. Era la notificación oficial de la intención de la Clave de investigar sus acusaciones, y el nombramiento de Alexander Lightwood como investigador en jefe. Magnus levantó la vista tras leer el mensaje y frunció el ceño hacia Alec. Su mirada hablaba de sorpresa e inquietud ante este giro de los acontecimientos, pero no dijo nada delante de Adele.

Después de algunas preguntas y respuestas, Alec preguntó qué les fue robado. Ella le dijo que, además del dinero que la pareja llevaba, los hombres también tomaron un anillo de oro de 14k, con la cabeza de un lobo, que Danny usaba siempre. Adele se levantó para marcharse y Magnus la acompañó hasta el taxi que la esperaba.

Alec estaba bastante seguro de que él querría discutir su asignación cuando volviera y, efectivamente, pasaron horas antes de que durmieran pacíficamente uno en brazos del otro.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Redoblemos el trabajo y el afán;_ **

**_arderá el fuego y hervirá el caldero – William Shakespeare_ **

 

 

 

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Magnus y Alec se encontraban en el jardín del Instituto de Nueva York. Magnus había insistido en ser él quien abriera el portal a Edimburgo para Alec, deseando pasar hasta el último segundo que tendrían juntos durante varias semanas. Alec había tenido razón al suponer que negocios importantes mantendrían a Magnus en Nueva York durante el futuro próximo. Magnus no estaba muy contento, sabía que Alec debía ir a donde la Clave lo envíe, pero a Magnus no le gustaba.

-“Siento no tener mejor información que darte, cariño”- suspiró Magnus algo preocupado- “Edimburgo ha tenido mala reputación entre los subterráneos durante siglos, así que siempre evité el lugar, por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado y estarás en contacto. Te amo, _sayang_ ”- Magnus jaló a Alec en un apretado abrazo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, y sinceramente así era como se sentía. No quería que Alec se fuera, especialmente solo, sin él.

Sintiendo el estado de ánimo de Magnus, Alec susurró- “Todo estará bien Magnus, tendré cuidado, lo prometo, nada me va a impedir que vuelva a casa”- rozó los labios de Magnus con un ligero beso y empezó a alejarse, pero el agarre de Magnus se tensó y atrapó los labios de Alec en un beso más profundo y apasionado. Sólo entonces dejó, a regañadientes, que Alec se alejara.

Los dedos de Alec rozaron con ternura la mejilla de Magnus- “También te amo, amor”- dijo con suavidad y luego entró en la brillante luz azul del portal y desapareció de la vista de Magnus.

El portal lo llevó a una tranquila calle lateral de la antigua ciudad de Edimburgo. Detrás de él se alzaba una imponente iglesia antigua de piedra; no era una catedral, pero aun así era importante e impresionante. La enorme piedra color beige se había deteriorado en algunos lugares hasta tener un gris tan oscuro como el carbón. Tres grandes ventanales perforaban la fachada rematada por elaborados grabados que resaltaban sus arcos góticos puntiagudos. Casi no había más terreno alrededor de la masiva iglesia. Se asentaba a ras de la acera con sólo una barandilla de hierro forjado, negra y ornamentada, coronada por puntas como lanzas, la separaba de la calle.

Alec subió rápidamente los escalones hasta las grandes puertas de roble y tocó la campana para entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto y de mediana edad, con cabello rubio oscuro que empezaba a ponerse gris y los ojos azul claro más fríos que haya visto. Alec se presentó y le entregó al hombre sus órdenes por parte de la Cónsul Penhallow. El hombre revisó los documentos con detalle, casi como si esperara que fuera un error, luego finalmente miró a Alec y dijo- “Sígueme”

Alec siguió a su desconocida escolta fuera del santuario principal por un largo y sinuoso pasillo hasta llegar a varias oficinas. No era raro que los Institutos de los Cazadores de Sombras estuvieran alojados en antiguas iglesias, pero Alec no parecía ser capaz de sacudirse la opresiva y casi siniestra atmósfera de ésta; y ciertamente no ayudaba tener una guía severa y taciturna.

Después de un breve golpe en una de las puertas de la oficina, entraron a una pequeña habitación dominada por un gran escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba una mujer de aspecto más severo. Se levantó de su silla para saludar a Alec y vio que ella era bastante alta, con ojos grises que parecían mirar a través de él. Su cara era muy atractiva y Alec tenía la sensación de que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no estaba seguro a quién.

-“Alexander Lightwood, te hemos estado esperando. Soy Maeve Cameron, y el caballero que te escoltó es mi segundo al mando, Fergus Argyll”

El hombre en cuestión le dirigió a Alec una breve inclinación de cabeza, pero siguió fulminándolo con la mirada, como si fuera más un demonio menor que un compañero cazador. Alec suponía que no podía culparlo en realidad; no era fácil que un desconocido viniera a investigar tu Instituto. Probablemente no se sentiría diferente si fuera Nueva York. Su atención se dirigió a Maeve mientras le indicaba que se sentara y continuaba con su saludo.

-“Señor Lightwood…”- empezó ella.

-“Por favor, llámame Alec”- la interrumpió el joven cazador, sintiéndose incómodo con la formalidad; para Alec el ‘Sr Lightwood’ seguía siendo su padre.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Maeve, pero no llegó a sus ojos- “Muy bien Alec, hemos preparado un cuarto de invitados para ti, Fergus te llevará allí cuando hayas terminado aquí. Supongo que primero deberíamos revisar este desafortunado asunto”

‘Desafortunado asunto’, decir que Alec se sorprendió por la descripción del vicioso ataque a Adele y su pareja era ponerlo suavemente. Recordó vívidamente el terrible relato que había oído con Magnus la noche anterior. La reseña de Maeve en la primera investigación era prosaica y no ofrecía nuevas perspectivas que se añadieran a los sentimientos de frustración y consternación de Alec. La actitud parecía ser que, invertir tiempo investigando crímenes contra los Subterráneos, era un mal uso de valiosos recursos de los Cazadores de Sombras. Alec se movió incómodo en su silla y luego dijo- “Me gustaría ver el lugar donde ocurrió el asalto”

Fergus Argyll, a quien Alec había olvidado que seguía detrás de él, soltó un bajo gruñido enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Maeve intervino- “Por supuesto, Fergus puede llevarte a primera hora de mañana. Haremos todo lo que podamos, con nuestros limitados recursos, para ayudarte; pero debes estar cansado, toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la diferencia horaria, Fergus te mostrará una de las habitaciones”- al decir esto, Maeve miró directamente a Fergus y Alec tuvo la sensación de que había toda una comunicación bien entendida y silenciosa entre los dos.

Alec le dio las gracias mientras se levantaba para seguir a Argyll. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el vestíbulo, Maeve lo llamó- “Cuando te hayas instalado, vuelve a la oficina y te daré un recorrido por el Instituto”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se sintió aliviado de estar solo en la pequeña y austera habitación que le había sido asignada. No creía que a Fergus Argyll le agradara mucho y francamente el sentimiento era mutuo. Miró alrededor de la habitación a la que llamaría _casa_ por un rato, como la mayoría de los cuartos de huéspedes en los Institutos, sólo contenía los servicios más básicos, una cama, un escritorio con una silla, y un pequeño armario. Tenía un cuarto de baño, algo por lo que estaba eternamente agradecido.

Después de desempacar su ropa, Alec escribió una breve nota a Magnus diciéndole que estaba bien y que ya extrañaba al brujo terriblemente. Prendió fuego al papel, lo vio quemarse hasta fina ceniza y luego salió de la habitación, comenzando a volver sobre sus pasos para regresar a la oficina. La antigua iglesia era un laberinto de pasillos estrechos y retorcidos, pero Alec tenía un buen sentido de la dirección y un gran ojo para el detalle, por lo que fue capaz de encontrar su camino sin demasiados problemas. Al acercarse a la puerta, pudo ver que estaba entreabierta y escuchó la voz de Maeve, ella estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

-“Sólo es un muchacho”- replicó con desprecio- “Sí, por supuesto que tendremos cuidado”

Terminó la llamada y Alec hizo un poco de ruido para alertarla de su presencia antes de llamar a la puerta ligeramente abierta. Se preguntó, ¿con quién había estado hablando, y si él era la razón por la que debían tener cuidado? Pero no había ningún signo de ira o irritación en su rostro cuando lo saludó y comenzó a guiarlo a través del Instituto de Edimburgo.

La primera parada fue la increíble biblioteca, una gran sala con techos altos y enormes libreros rebosantes de volúmenes de todas las formas y tamaños. El centro de la habitación estaba lleno de mesas de trabajo y sillones. Alec podría pasar horas en esta habitación explorando los estantes y acurrucándose en un cómodo sillón para leer. Maeve se acercó a una de las mesas donde estaba sentado un hombre detrás de una pila de libros.

-“Alistair”- dijo con una voz lo bastante fuerte como para romper su concentración- “Él es Alexander Lightwood, del Instituto de Nueva York. Alec, éste es mi marido, Alistair Cameron”

-“Ho-hola, Alexander…”- cuando el hombre se levantó para estrechar la mano de Alec, accidentalmente derribó una pila de libros que había estado investigando. Era un hombre pequeño con desordenado cabello castaño y ojos miopes color azul pálido, era más bajo que su esposa y mucho menos imponente.

-“¿Qué está estudiando?”- preguntó Alec sólo por educación, mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros dispersos El hombre levantó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si estuviera sorprendido y complacido de que alguien hubiera mostrado interés en su trabajo. Alec sintió una punzada de simpatía por el tímido erudito.

-“Las marcas de los Brujos y si se pueden remontar al particular demonio que engendró al brujo”-  respondió Alistair empujando sus gafas, y parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse a una explicación más detallada. Antes que pudiera empezar, sin embargo, su esposa lo interrumpió.

-“Estoy dándole a nuestro huésped un recorrido por el Instituto, Alistair, y si no continuamos nos llevará toda la noche”- su voz sonó irritada e impaciente mientras guiaba Alec a la puerta de la biblioteca.

El hombre parpadeó solemne a su esposa- “Oh, uhmm… claro, por supuesto. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Alexander, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo”

Alec siguió a Maeve fuera de la biblioteca, preguntándose cómo esta extraña pareja se convirtió en eso, una pareja. Alistair parecía tan intimidado por su esposa, aun así, tal vez funcionaba para ellos. Después de ver el salón del Instituto, la cocina, el comedor, las salas de reuniones y la sala de armas, Maeve se volvió hacia Alec y dijo- “La última parada es la sala de entrenamiento, por favor, siéntete libre de usarla cuando lo desees mientras estés aquí”

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo con Maeve a la cabeza, pasando por una pesada puerta de roble. Alec preguntó por la habitación detrás de la puerta y ella se detuvo bruscamente- “Es sólo una sala de almacenamiento”- dijo con desdén, pero retrocedió y abrió la puerta para que él la viera. Era justo como decía una pequeña sala de almacenamiento, con paredes cubiertas de estanterías. No parecía haber mucho, sólo un extraño surtido de cajas y objetos antiguos, Alec tuvo curiosidad de por qué alguien las conservaría. Se estremeció un poco notando una corriente en la habitación y se sorprendió de no alcanzar a ver una ventana abierta responsable de ello.

A medida que llegaban a su último destino en el recorrido, Alec podía ver a varios jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras que pasaban por unos obstáculos puestos por Fergus Argyll. Maeve lo guio a un costado de la habitación bien equipada donde tenían una vista despejada de los procedimientos. Alec observó cómo dos muchachos, un poco más jóvenes que él, abordaban la carrera de obstáculos que los hacía subir y saltar para completar el difícil circuito.

El chico pelirrojo a la delantera era alto, con una estructura delgada pero musculosa. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y confiados. Sus ojos grises y su atractivo rostro le hicieron sospechar que era el hijo de Maeve. El chico de cabello oscuro ligeramente detrás, y a la derecha de éste, era más bajo y delgado. Sus movimientos, aunque no tan gráciles, denotaban gran fuerza y resistencia. Lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Alec sobre el par era su evidente conexión; parecían anticipar las acciones del otro y sabían exactamente qué hacer. Alec sospechaba que eran _parabatais_ , y se preguntó si así era como se veían Jace y él cuando trabajaban juntos, casi como si cada movimiento fuera coreografiado y tuvieran una sola mente, un solo propósito.

Cuando la sesión de entrenamiento llegó a su fin, tres de los jóvenes Cazadores se acercaron a Maeve y Alec; los dos chicos que había notado antes y una chica más joven cuyo cabello oscuro y rizado caía sobre sus hombros, mientras ella soltaba la cola de caballo que había se había hecho para el entrenamiento. Maeve hizo las presentaciones. Como Alec sospechaba, el chico alto y pelirrojo era su hijo, Josh Cameron; el chico de pelo oscuro su parabatai, Ian McRae y la chica era la hermana menor de Ian, Shivaun. Mientras se apiñaban a su alrededor, Alec pudo percibir su emoción y curiosidad, los visitantes en el Instituto de Edimburgo eran pocos y no muy frecuentes al parecer.

-“Dejaré que se conozcan”- dijo. Maeve abruptamente- “Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer en la oficina. La cena se sirve a las 7:00 pm, en punto”- y con eso giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin mirar atrás.

 Alec apenas se dio cuenta mientras le estaban lanzando una lluvia de preguntas sobre la ciudad de Nueva York por los Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes.

De repente, Ian dijo- “Estamos planeando ir a un pub después de la cena, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Así podremos mostrarte la vida nocturna de Edimburgo”

Antes de que Alec pudiera contestar, Fergus Argyll, quien se había acercado a la orilla del grupo, habló- “No creo que sea aconsejable, tenemos una mañana planeada y estoy seguro de que Alexander querrá dormir temprano”

A Alec no le interesaban mucho los clubes o las fiestas, y por lo general tenían que convencerlo por Magnus e Izzy para asistir a uno. Tal vez, era una señal de lo poco que le agradaba Fergus que se encontró volviéndose a Ian y diciendo- “Me encantaría, estoy seguro de que será muy divertido”


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

La cena fue más bien un asunto formal, presidido por Maeve y Fergus, a pesar de la presencia del esposo de Maeve, quien no parecía desempeñar un papel importante en la vida en el Instituto. La comida fue sencilla pero buena y abundante. La conversación, si hubo, se limitó a temas educados y sin importancia. Todo el asunto se sintió incómodo para Alec, y se preguntó si eso se debía a su presencia, o si era típico de todas las comidas. En cualquier caso, nadie se demoró mucho tiempo en la mesa y Alec extrañó las reuniones mucho más casuales y animadas en la cocina del Instituto de Nueva York.

A las 9:00 pm, un pequeño grupo formado por Alec, Josh, Ian y Shivvy dejó el instituto con dirección los pubs de Grassmarket,  Ian le explicó que originalmente el área había sido un mercado de agricultores en el Siglo XV, y también el escenario de ejecuciones públicas, aunque ahora sólo era un animado sitio de vida nocturna lleno de pubs y restaurantes. Alec estaba fascinado por los edificios antiguos y las calles adoquinadas. Incluso los nombres de los pubs, 'The Last Drop', 'The Black Bull' y 'Maggie Dickinson' parecían evocar el pasado histórico del barrio.

Su primera parada fue ‘Maggie Dickinson’, e Ian disfruto contándole a Alec sobre el lugar- “Este pub fue nombrado por una mundana que fue ahorcada en el Grassmarket acusada de matar a un niño. Hicieron un mal trabajo al ahorcarla y se despertó en su ataúd camino al cementerio. Después de eso fue conocida como ‘Maggie medio-ahorcada’”- La historia era interesante, aunque algo tétrica.

La conversación entre los Cazadores de Sombras estaba siendo animada hasta que Shivvy se volvió hacia Alec y le soltó- “Es cierto, ¿eres tú ese Cazador de Sombras? ¿El que besó a un brujo en el Salón de los Acuerdos antes de la batalla de Brocelind?”

-“¡Dios mío, Shivvy!”-  Ian se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello mientras colocaba una gran mano sobre la boca de su hermana. Su parabatai, Josh, se puso varios tonos más blancos que su pálido tono de piel, mientras observaba impotente.

Alec se preguntó si desde ahora sería conocido como ‘ese Cazador de Sombras’, o si llegaría el momento cuando otras cosas nublaran ese evento de su vida. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido ignorarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. No se avergonzaba de quién era ni de su relación con Magnus.

-“Sí”- dijo en voz baja- “Soy yo”

Shivvy apartó la mano de su hermano- “Lo siento, sé que soy demasiado directa, pero sólo pregunté lo que todos queríamos saber”- dijo mirando a su hermano y parabatai.

Alec se rió entre dientes al pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermana Isabelle, siempre queriendo saber lo que pasaba y sin miedo a hacer las preguntas difíciles.

-“No hay problema”- dijo Alec tratando de salir de la incómoda situación- “Y antes de que pregunten, sí soy gay y vivo con mi novio, el brujo Magnus Bane, en Brooklyn”

Alec vio a los dos chicos más jóvenes mirarse el uno al otro cuando dijo eso. No estaba seguro, pero casi pensó que había detectado un pequeño destello de esperanza en el rostro de Josh y se preguntó si había más en esa asociación de lo que aparentaba.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Esa noche visitaron varios pubs en el Grassmarket y Alec notó, con cierta sorpresa, que no parecía haber ningún indicio de Subterráneos en la vieja ciudad de Edimburgo. No había pubs, ni restaurantes que atendieran a vampiros, brujos, hombres lobo o hadas; nada como la vibrante influencia del Submundo en Nueva York con lugares como Taki’s y Pandemonium. Mundanos, locales y turistas, era lo único que veía.

El último pub que visitaron fue el White Hart Inn. Alec recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa, a Izzy diciéndole que se suponía estaba embrujado. La fachada del pub estaba cubierta de madera ornamentada color verde bosque y encima de la puerta había un ciervo blanco elaboradamente tallado con ojos amarillos que, en opinión de Alec, le daba un aspecto bastante demoníaco. El interior del pub vibraba con actividad; los clientes (en su mayoría mundanos, pero también algunos Cazadores de Sombras) bebían, charlaban y reían sobre el pesado ritmo de la música que sonaba desde el sistema de sonido. Era el tipo de atiborrado lugar nocturno que Alec por lo general trataba de evitar, pero había pasado una noche agradable con los tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras.

El interior del pub era oscuro, con un pesado techo de vigas y un bar de madera tallada al que Alec se acercó para pedir sus bebidas. Al final de la barra notó una señal que anunciaba los famosos ‘Nachos Haggis’ del White Hart. Alec se estremeció un poco al tener dificultades para imaginar esa combinación, y se alegró de que Izzy no estuviera allí para que se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de hacerlos en casa.

Era casi la 1:00 am cuando los cuatro Cazadores de Sombras dejaron el White Hart para regresar al Instituto. Había una fresca humedad en el aire nocturno y Alec se alegró de haber llevado un suéter un poco más cálido. Todavía había algunas personas en la calle, pero no tantas como antes. Los viejos edificios de piedra proyectaban largas sombras sobre las estrechas calles, realzando el ambiente embrujado del lugar. Cuando dejaron atrás el barrio de los pubs con su música y sus risas, y se acercaron al imponente castillo en la cima del viejo afloramiento volcánico llamado Aurtur's Seat, Alec creyó escuchar el débil sonido de gaitas sobre la fresca brisa nocturna.

El sonido era melancólico y envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

-“¿Escucharon eso?'”- preguntó Josh mirando a los demás.

-“Sí”- dijo Alec en voz baja, como si temiera perturbar al solitario gaitero si hablaba demasiado alto, los otros dos simplemente asintieron.

-“Hay túneles viejos que corren desde el castillo a mitad del camino a Royal Mile”- dijo Josh- “Cuando los descubrieron hace cien años, un gaitero fue enviado a investigar, tocaba su gaita para que supieran su progreso, pero cuando el sonido se detuvo enviaron a un grupo de rescate, nunca lo encontraron y la gente dice que a veces todavía puedes oír a su fantasma tocando debajo de la ciudad”

Alec había dejado de caminar mientras hablaban, con la cabeza inclinada como esforzándose por escuchar la extraña música. Shivvy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Alec levantó una mano para silenciarla y se volvió hacia un pequeño callejón que daba a una calle a su izquierda. Sin previo aviso, tres demonios Falin salieron de la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haggis - un plato escocés tradicional hecho del hígado, corazón, y pulmones de las ovejas picados con la avena, cebolla, sebo y especias, embutido en el estómago de las ovejas o en la cubierta de las salchichas
> 
> Demonio Falin- Es tomado del folclore escoces, con modificaciones. El folclore dice que frecuenta los riscos más altos de las montana cercana a Glen Awen. Su cabeza es dos veces más grande que su cuerpo, y sólo aparecen a antes del alba. Cruzarse en su camino antes de que salga el sol te llevara a una muerte segura.
> 
> Los nombres de los pubs se traducirían como:  
>  'The Last Drop' – La última gota; 'The Black Bull' – El toro negro; 'White Hart' – El ciervo blanco.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Las criaturas eran grandes, quizás de nueve pies de alto, y fuertemente musculosas. Su piel era de color gris oscuro, parecida a una lagartija, y a lo largo de los bordes exteriores de los brazos y las piernas sobresalían espinas afiladas. La cabeza de cada demonio tenía largas y puntiagudas orejas, un hocico corto y una boca llena de colmillos asesinos. Las largas colas flexibles se azotaban y chasqueaban detrás de ellos como látigos. Alec nunca había visto demonios Falin, pero los había estudiado y sabía que tanto las espinas como los colmillos eran altamente venenosos. La espesa piel de lagartija era difícil de atravesar incluso con una espada seráfica. Los demonios también tenían pequeñas alas en la parte superior de su espalda que, aunque no eran lo suficientemente poderosas para volar, les permitían alcanzar grandes alturas al saltar.

Los Cazadores de Sombras habían salido para divertirse con una noche de pubs y no estaban completamente preparados, aunque sí llevaban espadas serafín y dagas con runas. Alec recordando una de las lecciones de Hodge sobre los demonios Falin, sabía que tenían un punto débil en el cuello, donde la piel era más delgada y podía ser fácilmente perforada con una flecha o una espada. Deseó tener su arco con él, pero quizás, con mucha suerte, lanzar una daga también funcionaría. Cuando el demonio líder levantó la cabeza para emitir un fuerte rugido, Alec sacó su cuchillo de la funda en su bota y lo lanzó. Su puntería fue certera y la enorme criatura cayó con un terrible alarido, rociando el pavimento con polvo gris al caer y desaparecer.

Los otros cazadores comenzaron a moverse, Alec le gritó a Josh que junto con Ian se concentrara en el segundo Falin, mientras él y Shivvy manejaban al tercero- “¡Apunten al cuello, es donde son más vulnerables!”- dijo mientras sacaba una espada serafín y llamó a Sacriel mientras la hoja comenzaba a brillar en sus manos.

Alec se apartó corriendo, esperando hasta el último minuto para lanzarse con los pies por delante hacia el demonio más grande, derribándolo. Rodó hasta agacharse y movió la espada serafín, apuñalando el hombro del Falin con suficiente fuerza como para cortar la dura piel. El Falin chilló mientras el icor negro fluía de la herida, pero saltó de nuevo a sus pies, su cola larga como un látigo azotándose con enojo.

-“¡Creo que lo enojaste!”- le gritó Shivvy por encima del rugido. Ella corrió hacia adelante lanzando su daga al cuello del demonio. Éste bajó la cabeza para proteger su cuello vulnerable y la daga rebotó inofensivamente contra el cráneo huesudo del demonio.

El Falin atacó de nuevo con su cola larga y flexible, golpeando las piernas de Shivvy. Tan pronto como cayó al suelo, Shivvy se puso en pie, logrando evitar las mortales garras y los antebrazos dentados cuando el demonio se acercó para agarrarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alec saltó a la espalda de Falin, justo entre las pequeñas alas de cuero. Agarró las largas orejas puntiagudas y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir tiró de la cabeza del demonio hacia atrás, exponiendo su vulnerable cuello. Shivvy aprovechó la oportunidad que esas acciones le proporcionaron y lanzó su última daga, rezando para que su objetivo encontrara su marca antes de que el demonio pudiera quitarse a Alec de su espalda.

Cuando el demonio desapareció dejando una nube de ceniza gris, Alec cayó al suelo y pensó de nuevo en cuánto Shivvy le recordaba a Isabelle, segura y sin temor, una Cazador de Sombras natural. También se dio cuenta, con una pequeña sonrisa, que saltar sobre la espalda de los demonios era algo que Jace habría hecho, y él habría estado furioso con su hermano por ello.

Alec y Shivvy volvieron su atención al Falin con el que Josh e Ian estaban luchando. Alec pudo ver la empuñadura de la daga de Josh sobresaliendo del ojo derecho del demonio, la criatura enloquecida por el dolor, azotaba su cola violentamente. Sabiendo que estaba ciego en el lado derecho, los muchachos habían concentrado su ataque en ese lado. Alec se acercó desde la izquierda donde el demonio podía verlo para distraerlo mientras Josh e Ian lograban obtener un tiro libre en el cuello y dos puñales encontraron su marca.

El último de los demonios desapareció en la misma nube de fina ceniza gris, dejando a los cuatro cazadores cansados, polvorientos y eufóricos, con enormes sonrisas extendiéndose por sus rasgos mientras se sujetaban en un abrazo grupal. Más temprano, esa misma noche, Alec había sido tan sólo un extraño para ellos, ahora era un compañero y amigo de confianza. Habían enfrentado el peligro juntos y los había unido como pocas experiencias.

Josh rompió el silencio diciendo- “Alec, eres increíble, ¿podrías entrenar con nosotros mientras estás en Edimburgo? Realmente nos ayudarías mucho”- los otros asintieron y miraron a Alec expectantes.

-“Claro, también me encantaría”- dijo Alec ruborizándose un poco- “Pero ustedes son bastante buenos, no sé si puedo enseñarles mucho”- todos negaron con la cabeza y lanzaron suspiros como si fuera ciego a su propia habilidad, y la verdad era que sí, bastante.

El resto del viaje de vuelta al Instituto fue felizmente sin incidentes, mientras hablaban con tranquilidad sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche; Alec pensó en lo mucho que a su madre le encantaría entrenar a estos jóvenes cazadores, sobre todo a Shivvy. Maryse había sido inflexible con respecto a que Izzy sea entrenada como guerrero, y ella disfrutaría viendo a otra chica tan talentosa como su hermana.

Eran alrededor de las 3:00 de la mañana cuando llegaron al Instituto para enfrentar a una enojada Maeve y a un Fergus frío y estoico esperándolos en el santuario. La intensa mirada de furia en el rostro de Maeve finalmente despertó el recuerdo de Alec y, con un sentimiento de conmoción, supo a quién le recordaba. Ezra Highsmith, el nuevo inquisidor. La voz de Josh interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-“Lo siento mamá, habríamos estado en casa a tiempo, pero nos encontramos con algunos demonios Falin…”- su condición maltratada, herida y polvorienta hablaba de la verdad de sus palabras.

-“¡Demonios Falin!”- exclamó Maeve su cara palideció visiblemente mientras miraba a Fergus con una expresión indescifrable.

-“Todo está bien mamá, estamos bien, Alec estuvo brillante”- continuó Josh tratando de calmar la preocupación de su madre.

Recomponiéndose, Maeve frunció el ceño levemente y dijo- “Es mejor que vayan a la cama, demonios Falin o no, tienes que entrenar a primera hora de mañana”

Los jóvenes cazadores de sombras dijeron sus buenas noches y se marcharon a sus habitaciones para un descanso muy necesario.

Cuando Alec también se marchaba, creyó escuchar a Maeve sisearle a Fergus- “Demonios Falin, que estaban…”- y él interrumpiendo- “Han sido bien entrenados, no hay necesidad de reaccionar de manera exagerada”

Al volver a su habitación, Alec se dio una ducha rápida, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente en sus cansados y doloridos músculos. Una vez que terminó, se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal antes de sentarse en el escritorio para escribir algunos mensajes de fuego. El primero fue para Jace pidiéndole que verificara si había alguna relación familiar entre Ezra Highsmith y Maeve Cameron. También le dio una breve descripción de su pelea con los demonios Falin, sabiendo que su parabatai estaría interesado en esas raras criaturas.

Después de haber enviado ese mensaje, Alec le escribió a Magnus. No mencionó a los demonios Falin esta vez, para no preocuparlo innecesariamente. Pero le dijo sobre la falta de presencia del Submundo en Edimburgo y le preguntó si conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a ponerse en contacto con el Gran Brujo. Escribirle a Magnus siempre llevaba al hombre vívidamente a su mente junto con sentimientos de amor y anhelo. Nunca le había gustado estar lejos de Magnus y se encontró deseando que el negocio en Nueva York no lo retuviera demasiado. Terminando de enviar sus cartas, Alec se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir. Definitivamente estaba cansado, pero todavía estaba un poco tenso para eso, y extrañaba a su Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

Magnus estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina en su piso de Brooklyn, bebiendo una taza de latte mocha y con dolor de cabeza. Era temprano por la mañana, no la hora habitual para que el Gran Brujo estuviera de pie. Pero tenía problemas para dormir desde la partida de Alec, suponía que era por perder la comodidad de acurrucarse con su magnífico novio. El asunto que lo retenía en Nueva York, una negociación entre vampiros y hombres lobo, iba tan bien como se podía esperar. En las reuniones no se había producido ningún derramamiento de sangre, las dos partes mantenían las hostilidades a lanzar insultos y alzar las voces. El resultado neto, sin embargo, de su dificultad para dormir y el estrés de ser intermediario en un acuerdo entre grupos enemigos era un malhumorado Gran Brujo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Magnus bebió su café y volvió a leer el último mensaje de fuego de Alec. No podía evitar desear que Alec terminara pronto su investigación o que él estuviera libre para alcanzarlo en Edimburgo. Nada en el mensaje indicaba problemas inmediatos; de hecho, había dicho que estaba bien y lo único extraño hasta ahora parecía ser la falta de una presencia obvia del Submundo en Edimburgo. Magnus tendría que ponerse al día con algunos brujos que conocía y ver si podía encontrar un contacto para Alec. La situación sin duda era extraña, pero no parecía particularmente peligrosa. Sin embargo, Magnus todavía podía sentir la inquietud que lo había asediado desde su partida.

Las reflexiones de Magnus fueron interrumpidas por el agudo sonido del timbre. Era demasiado temprano para ser un cliente, así que con cierta irritación y un poco de curiosidad, contestó- “¿Quién se atreve a molestar al Gran Brujo?”

-“Magnus, soy Jace, realmente necesito verte”

Sorprendido Magnus abrió la puerta y luego esperó en lo alto de las escaleras a que Jace e Izzy subieran hasta su piso. Los condujo a uno de los grandes sillones y apareció un par de humeantes tazas de café sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

-“Entonces, ¿qué los trae por aquí a esta hora del día?”

-“Alec me envió un mensaje de fuego”- dijo Jace, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Magnus arqueó la ceja y esperó a que Jace elaborara- “"Me pidió que revisara si el Inquisidor Ezra Highsmith estaba relacionado con la líder del Instituto de Edimburgo, Maeve Cameron”

-“Y…”- preguntó Magnus, no muy seguro de cuál podría ser la importancia de eso.

-“Es su hermana”- respondió Jace.

-“No es sólo eso, Magnus”- interrumpió Izzy rodando los ojos- “Ezra Highsmith tenía dos hermanas, Maeve y Annamarie. Nuestro padre tuvo un romance con Annamarie antes de que Max naciera. El inquisidor y su hermana podrían tener buenas razones para odiar a nuestra familia”

-“Bueno, eso podría complicar las cosas”- dijo Magnus frunciendo el ceño- “¿Alec indicó que estaba teniendo problemas con Maeve Cameron?”

-“No…”- dijo Jace, con lentitud; de algún modo todavía pensaba que había una necesidad muy real para preocuparse, pero no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo.

-“¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que temas por Alec, aparte del Inquisidor?”- preguntó Magnus, sintiendo que había algo más que el Cazador de Sombras no estaba diciendo

Jace lanzó un suspiro- “Sé que Alec es un buen cazador, que puede cuidarse solo y de los demás; lo ha estado haciendo por Izzy y conmigo durante años, pero esto es Edimburgo. Alec y otros Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes se toparon con algunos demonios Falin cuando estaban fuera anoche”- soltó otro suspiro y luego dijo- “Supongo que no me gusta el hecho de que esté allí sin su parabatai”

-“¡Demonios Falin!”- casi gritó Magnus con una mirada estupefacta y preocupada en el rostro.

-“Sí, eso fue lo que Alec dijo, nunca los hemos visto aquí, ¿por qué?”

-“Los demonios Falin no son su demonio menor de la variedad de jardín, que ataca aleatoriamente cada vez que se encuentra en nuestra dimensión. Los Falins tiene que ser convocado por alguien, y se les debe dar un objetivo específico”

-“¿Un objetivo específico como Alec?”- dijo Jace un poco pálido- “Magnus tenemos que ir, no sé qué está pasando en Edimburgo, pero sé que no puedo sentarme aquí y dejar que Alec se enfrente a eso solo”

-“No te lo discutiré”- dijo Magnus tan preocupado como Jace- “Voy a encontrarnos un contacto en el Submundo de Edimburgo y terminar mis asuntos en Nueva York esta noche, es necesario convencer a Maryse de que los deje ir. Nos encontraremos en el jardín del Instituto mañana temprano y abriré un portal a Edimburgo”

-“Le enviaré a Alec un mensaje de fuego y le haré saber que lo contactaremos tan pronto lleguemos”- dijo Izzy- “Es obvio que no nos quedaremos en el Instituto, mamá probablemente nos dirá que tengamos mucho cuidado en no dejar que se enteren que estamos en la ciudad”

Continuaron discutiendo la situación por un rato más antes de que Jace e Izzy se marcharan. Tendrían que convencer a Maryse de su plan, eso no sería una pequeña hazaña, así como prepararse para el viaje.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Magnus pasó las siguientes horas contactando a viejos amigos tratando de encontrar a alguien con conexiones en Edimburgo.

Estaba a punto de renunciar a la esperanza de encontrar un contacto, cuando un viejo brujo llamado Silas Boggle le llamó. Magnus conoció a Silas cuando vivió en Londres hace más de un siglo. La pantalla en su teléfono le indicó que hablaba desde un número local y se preguntó cuándo Silas se había mudado a Nueva York, ¿o será que sólo estaba de visita?

-“¡Magnus, ha pasado mucho tiempo!”- dijo el brujo, su voz cálida aún conservaba gran parte del acento escocés que Magnus recordaba.

-“En efecto, mucho tiempo”- declaró Magnus antes de ir directo al punto- “Me encuentro en la necesidad de viajar a Edimburgo y quiero hacer contacto con el Gran Brujo allí. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo?”

Hubo una larga pausa en la línea antes de que Silas respondiera- “Edimburgo no está en la lista de destinos recomendados para que los brujos visiten, te ruego que reconsideres si tu asunto es urgente”

-“Es urgente Silas, debo ir”- respondió Magnus sin vacilación.

-“Bueno, si no cambiarás de opinión, ponte en contacto con una bruja de nombre Jenny Bone. Ella vive a las afueras de Edimburgo, Jenny podrá enviarle un mensaje a Aidan Briosag y ayudarte a navegar por los peligros de Edimburgo”

Magnus agradeció a su amigo y terminó la llamada; estaba trabajando con un horario apretado y tenía mucho que hacer si iban a partir para Edimburgo en la mañana, pero se encontró preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que encontrarían cuando llegaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se levantó temprano, consciente de que Fergus lo llevaría a Grayfriars, donde había ocurrido el ataque contra Adele y Danny. Se vistió con rapidez en un suéter gris carbón (que tal vez fue negro originalmente) y oscuros pantalones vaqueros, y pronto estaba camino al comedor. Cuando Alec entró Fergus y Maeve ya estaban allí terminando el desayuno, después de tomar un poco de pan tostado y café de la encimera los acompañó en la mesa.

Maeve no era una persona cálida, pero al menos se tomó el tiempo para saludar a Alec; mientras que Fergus se limitó a darle un breve asentimiento antes de excusarse para terminar un trabajo, y acordó reunirse con Alec en media hora en el santuario.

Con una mirada hacia Maeve, Alec decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre lo que le había molestado el día anterior- “Cuando salí ayer”- comenzó- “Me di cuenta de que no parecía haber ningún subterráneo en la ciudad, sólo mundanos y Cazadores de Sombras”

Maeve frunció el ceño con un gesto aún más duro- “Edimburgo no es como Nueva York. Aquí el Gran Brujo, Aidan Briosag, es un hombre poderoso y peligroso que mantiene el Submundo separado y en secreto, ellos están involucrados en todo tipo de actividades ilegales, incluyendo el contrabando de pociones mágicas y artefactos prohibidos, e incluso asesinatos por encargo”

Alec estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Maeve, sabía que cada sociedad tenía su lado criminal, pero era difícil creer que toda la comunidad del Submundo estuviera involucrada en eso- “Entonces, ¿crees que un Subterráneo fue responsable del ataque en Grayfriars?”- preguntó Alec, deseando al menos escuchar lo que el jefe del Instituto tenía que decir.

-“Por supuesto.  Sin duda, las dos víctimas estaban en algún tipo de negocio ilegal y fueron atacados por su propia especie Cualquier fuerza excesiva que la Clave haya tenido que utilizar en Edimburgo ha sido necesaria para frenar los peores excesos de los subterráneos”

Alec estaba sorprendido y entristecido por la visión tan prejuiciosa que estaba escuchando, sin embargo no podía imaginar a Maeve Cameron incitando un ataque como el que estaba investigando. Aunque su opinión sobre los subterráneos era terrible y perjudicial para los Acuerdos, no creía que sus estrictas opiniones sobre las actividades ilegales le permitieran participar en robos, asaltos y asesinatos.

Alec terminó de desayunar justo cuando sonaba una campana desde el pasillo. Maeve levantó la vista- “Esa debe ser la entrega diaria de comestibles, voy a caminar contigo al santuario, tengo que acompañar al repartidor a la cocina”

Alec y Maeve llegaron al sagrario unos minutos más tarde. Alec se sentó en uno de los bancos cerca de la puerta para esperar a Fergus. Maeve permitió que un muchacho mundano, tal vez de unos dieciséis años, llevando los brazos llenos de víveres entrara al Instituto. El chico pareció mirar a Alec mientras seguía a Maeve a través del lugar. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, Josh llegó volando- “Hola Jake”- saludó al muchacho mundano, luego se sentó junto a Alec.

-“Me alegro haberte alcanzado”- dijo Josh sonriéndole a Alec- “¿Esperaba que pudieras entrenar con nosotros esta noche?”

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa al chico pelirrojo- “Me encantaría”

-“Genial, tengo que correr… estudios, y veo que Fergus va llegando para llevarte a Grayfriars, así que te veré más tarde”

-“Sí, nos vemos”- dijo Alec notando el ceño fruncido en la cara de Fergus, mientras observaba su interacción.

Alec siguió a Fergus fuera del sagrario hacia las calles de Edimburgo. Mientras caminaban por los estrechos caminos, Alec estaba fascinado por la antigüedad de los edificios y la historia que representaban, aunque seguía perturbado por la falta de Subterráneos. El lugar le parecía más bien pobre, por su ausencia. Por fin llegaron al Camposanto Grayfriars, las tumbas que bordeaban el camino parecían una hilera de dientes torcidos y podridos. Alec se estremeció un poco al imaginar la escena que debió haber ocurrido en la hora de las brujas cuando Adele y Danny dieron su último paseo juntos.

-“Esto es todo”- dijo Fergus sacando a Alec de sus oscuros pensamientos- “Aunque, estás perdiendo el tiempo, no hay nada más que encontrar aquí que no se hubiera descubierto en la primera investigación”

-“Tal vez, pero aun así tengo que hacer el trabajo”- respondió Alec manteniendo un tono tranquilo, a pesar de su aversión por Fergus. Se arrodilló al lado de la tumba cercana a donde el cuerpo de Danny fue encontrado, mirando la tierra perturbada. Incluso después de todo este tiempo era evidente que el hombre lobo había luchado ferozmente.

-“Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo”- gruñó Fergus volviendo la espalda a Alec.

Alec sobresaltado por el sonido de la voz de Fergus, extendió una mano para estabilizarse y tocó el tronco de un árbol cercano. Mientras lo hacía, sintió algo frío y puntiagudo raspando la palma de su mano. Mirando más de cerca, pudo ver un pedazo de metal incrustado en la corteza.

Los años de entrenamiento y cacería le habían enseñado a prestar atención a sus instintos y estos le decían que no confiara en Fergus. Más que nada, quería echar un vistazo sin que el hombre mayor estuviera respirándole por encima del hombro. Se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia Fergus

-“Bueno, no creo que haya más que descubrir aquí, y no necesito ocupar más de tu tiempo. Creo que haré un poco de turismo durante el resto del día, tal vez tome el recorrido del castillo”

Fergus no se molestó en disimular la mirada de desprecio en su rostro, pero Alec también pudo detectar cierta satisfacción, como si hubiese sospechado que era un incompetente y no había sido decepcionado- “¿Supongo que puedes encontrar tú solo el camino de regreso al Instituto?”- preguntó.

-“Si no hay problema”- respondió Alec y tuvo el placer de ver a Fergus girar sobre sus talones y volver por el camino que habían tomado, dejándolo solo en el viejo cementerio.

Tan pronto como Fergus se fue, Alec sacó su teléfono celular y tomó fotos del metal incrustado en el árbol antes de sacarlo. Parecía ser la punta de una daga de un solo filo o sgian dubh. Tomó una foto del fragmento antes de envolverlo con cuidado y guardarlo en el bolsillo.

A pesar de lo que Alec le había dicho a Fergus, no tenía ninguna intención de recorrer el castillo. Su siguiente parada era Coven House, la casa del Gran Brujo de Edimburgo, a la que Adele había enviado un mensaje de fuego. Después de una caminata de veinte minutos a paso ligero, Alec estaba de pie frente a una gran casa solariega; apartado de la calle, había un camino circular que conducía al almenado pórtico sobre la puerta principal. Una señal en la verja de hierro forjado le indicó a Alec que estaba en el lugar correcto, _Coven House_. Cuando se volvió para seguir el camino, Alec creyó haber visto en la acera, al otro lado de la calle, al muchacho mundano que entregó los víveres en Instituto; sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo no encontró a nadie allí.

Mientras se acercaba a la gran casa de piedra, sonrió un poco. Era un edificio impresionante, pero también un poco peculiar con un ala y una torre sobresaliendo extrañamente en el lado izquierdo. A Magnus le gustaría este lugar, pensó. Dios, como echaba de menos a su extravagante y brillante brujo. La vida era mucho más apasionante e intensa cuando estaban juntos. Alec se encontró dividido entre la esperanza de que Magnus pudiera reunirse pronto con él, y el temor de que Edimburgo era un sitio muy peligroso para los subterráneos.

Cerca de la entrada principal, Alec empezó a notar signos de que la casa estaba abandonada. Las ventanas rotas, el jardín cubierto de maleza y el traquetear de una puerta abierta cuando había una ráfaga de viento fuerte, contaban una historia de abandono.

Respirando hondo, Alec abrió la pesada puerta delantera y entró. El interior mostraba el mismo sentido de desolación. Telarañas reunidas en las esquinas de la sala principal y adornando las luminarias. Había una gruesa capa de polvo cubriendo el suelo, los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban inclinados y rotos. Al enviar un mensaje de fuego aquí no le habría llegado a nadie, mucho menos al Gran Brujo de Edimburgo.

Deambulando al interior de la antigua casa, Alec admiró sus hermosos techos altos, el impresionante trabajo decorativo y profundas molduras. Esto debió ser un lugar hermoso en algún tiempo y era triste verlo reducido a este cascarón desolado. Por mucho que quisiera pasar algún tiempo explorando la casa, Alec pudo ver que aquí no había nada que pudiera arrojar más luz sobre el misterio que estaba investigando. Tal vez cuando todo estuviera terminado, él y Magnus podrían volver y echarle un buen vistazo. Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para tomar algunas fotos de la mansión y luego decidió encontrar un lugar para almorzar antes de volver al Instituto. Regresó hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sintió una repentina explosión de dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sgian Dhu - El sgian Dhu es un cuchillo de un solo filo que se lleva junto con el kilt como parte de la vestimenta tradicional de los escoceses de Highland. La cuchilla va metida en la parte superior de la media derecha o izquierda dependiendo si el usuario es derecho o zurdo
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Fue un error traerlo aquí, Aidan, y ahora no podemos permitirle volver!”

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Alec escuchó cuando empezó a recuperar la conciencia, no podían estar refiriéndose a él, ¿verdad? Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a partirse en dos, y era difícil ligar pensamientos lógicos. Se movió un poco tratando de ver si el resto de su cuerpo seguía funcionando, pero sólo hizo que el dolor en su cabeza fuera más intenso y un gemido que no pudo reprimir escapó de sus labios.

-“¡Ah, que bien, está volviendo en si!”- dijo una segunda voz extraña.

Alec abrió los ojos despacio para descubrir que estaba acostado en un catre en una habitación que más parecía una cueva. Las paredes de piedra eran del mismo color dorado cálido del casco antiguo, pero sin el oscurecimiento que la exposición a los elementos les hubiera dado. No había ventanas, la única luz provenía de los faroles montados en las paredes de la habitación con techo bajo.

-“¿Dónde estoy?”- gruñó Alec, tenía la garganta seca y voz ronca.

-“Bienvenido al Submundo, Alexander Lightwood”- dijo un hombre que se acercaba para sentarse en una silla junto al catre.

Tenía greñudo cabello negro y los ojos verdes-grisáceo bailaban con una luz peligrosa. Parecía tener unos veintitantos años, pero en realidad no se podía saber con los brujos. Alec no podía ver ninguna marca obvia, pero el poder del hombre parecía palpable en la pequeña habitación.

-“Soy Aidan Briosag, el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo, y este”- dijo señalando a un hombre de pelo arenoso- “Es Hamish Nathrach mi segundo al mando”

-“Diría que es un placer conocerte”- dijo Alec- “Pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad”

-“Admito que mi invitación carecía de finura”- se rió el Gran Brujo, antes de ponerse más serio y agregar- “Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con quienes invitamos aquí”

-“Entonces, ¿tal vez no te importaría decirme por qué estoy aquí y qué piensas hacer conmigo?”- preguntó Alec, su dolor de cabeza no hacía nada para mejorar su temperamento.

-“Sé que la Clave te envió a investigar el asesinato de Grayfriars y, aunque tengo muy poca fe en los Acuerdos o en la integridad de los Cazadores de Sombras, quería ver por mí mismo cuán seriamente te tomabas esto”- dijo el Gran Brujo.

Alec quería discutir, defender a la Clave, pero sabía la larga historia de abuso y desconfianza que existía entre los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos. Sabía que no podía hablar por la Clave en este asunto, así que habló por sí mismo.

-“Vine para investigar un asesinato y eso es lo que tengo la intención de hacer. No me importa quién lo hizo, sólo quiero exponerlos y darle a Adele un poco de justicia para Daniel. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda, pero no me detendré hasta que lo haya hecho”

Aidan Briosag observó Alec como si tratara de leer su alma y comprobar la verdad de sus palabras. Por fin asintió brevemente- “Tu cabeza debe dolerte, puedo ayudarte con eso, luego conseguiremos algo comer y te diré lo que sé del crimen”- dijo y se acercó a la cama.

Alec vio chispas de magia reuniéndose alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos. Su magia era negra en lugar de la azul a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en Magnus, y cuando miró al rostro del hombre, vio los ojos verdes grisáceo cambiando a un negro sólido. Así que esa era su marca de brujo, pensó Alec permitiendo que el hombre colocara sus dedos en su adolorida cabeza. Se apoyó en el tacto reconfortado por la familiar sensación de la magia y cerró los ojos mientras el dolor en su cabeza se desvanecía.

Aidan pareció sorprenderse por la reacción de Alec- “Pareces muy cómodo con la magia”

-“Debería estarlo”- se rio Alec- “Mi novio es un brujo”

-“Las cosas deben ser muy diferentes en Nueva York”

-“Comparado con lo que he visto aquí hasta ahora, ciertamente lo son, aunque todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer para mejorar las relaciones entre Cazadores de Sombras y el Submundo, incluso en Nueva York”- dijo Alec frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-“Vamos a comer algo y hablaremos un poco más”- dijo el Gran Brujo mientras conducía a Alec hacia los oscuros pasillos de lo que sólo podía describirse como una ciudad subterránea.

Aquí estaban los Subterráneos que Alec no había visto en la superficie. Estaban presentes en todas sus variedades, hadas, vampiros, hombres lobo y brujos. Mientras se movían por los estrechos túneles, se abrían diferentes habitaciones a ambos lados, algunas tiendas, algunos restaurantes y otras que parecían viviendas privadas. La mayoría de los Subterráneos se detenían para saludar al Gran Brujo cuando pasaban, pero miraban a Alec con sospecha, si es que no abierta hostilidad.

Al final, llegaron a un pub cavernoso llamado ‘The Caldron’. Estaba lleno de Subterráneos vestidos con colores brillantes y animados, y tenía un menú no muy diferente al de Taki´s en Nueva York; sangre para los vampiros, platos de carne cruda para los hombres lobo y todo tipo de otros platillos exóticos, así como comida mundana. Aidan los condujo a una mesa en la parte de atrás del bar y una vez que ordenaron comenzó a contarle a Alec los acontecimientos del 3 de septiembre como los había vivido.

-“Eran las 12:00 am, estaba en el Caldron cuando uno de los Ifrits, que usamos para ir y venir a la superficie, vino y me dijo que había visto una pareja de subterráneos aproximarse a  Grayfriars.  No es seguro para nosotros vagar por Edimburgo a menos que sean Ifrits y pueden pasar por mundanos. Me molestó, por decir lo menos, ya que no hubo ninguna advertencia de su llegada. Hamish y yo nos dirigimos a Grayfriars de inmediato. Nuestra magia fue suficiente para asustar a los atacantes, pero la mayor parte del daño ya había sido hecho. El hombre lobo estaba muerto y la bruja muy herida. Llevamos a Adele a una sanadora en la Ciudad Subterránea y se quedó con nosotros hasta que estuvo en condiciones de viajar. Ella dijo que iba a denunciar el ataque a la Clave. No guarde muchas esperanzas de que lograra algo con eso, pero aquí estás”

-“¿Por qué las cosas están tan mal entre los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos de la ciudad?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Es una vieja historia”- respondió Aidan- “Se remonta a principios de mi tiempo aquí. Cuando llegué por primera vez hace 150 años, los Subterráneos vivían en la superficie y se mezclaban con mundanos y Cazadores de Sombras. Había mucha tensión y algo de violencia entre los grupos, pero la situación cambió gradualmente, casi imperceptible en un período de diez años. Más y más comerciantes del Submundo fueron saqueados y sus tiendas destrozadas. No era seguro caminar por las calles después de la oscuridad, y luego los Subterráneos comenzaron a desaparecer”- Aidan hizo una pausa, sus ojos tenían una mirada lejana como si estuviera viendo los acontecimientos desplegarse de nuevo ante sus ojos.

-“El nivel de tensión en la ciudad se intensificó con la violencia y no hubo nadie a quien acudir, las solicitudes al Instituto para investigar y protegernos no fueron escuchadas. Finalmente, un día desapareció un amigo mío. Fui al Instituto, furioso, con la intención de exigir acciones o iría directo a Idris. Me tomaron prisionero, fui torturado y me mostraron la sala de trofeos. Horribles artefactos, acumulados a lo largo de los años, alineados en vitrinas; colmillos, pieles de lobo, escamas, cuernos, cada elemento representaba la muerte de un Subterráneo. Mis captores fueron descuidados y mi magia me permitió escapar. En las próximas semanas el Submundo se trasladó a la clandestinidad y hemos estado aquí desde entonces.

Alec se quedó en silencio, aturdido, preguntándose cómo un Instituto podría llegar a ser tan corrupto, tan alejado de su misión. Era como si los Cazadores de Sombras se hubieran convertido en los demonios que se supone debían cazar.

-“Creo que es hora de que te regrese a la superficie”-  dijo Aidan, ignorando el gruñido de Hamish, _‘es un Cazador de Sombras, no puedes…’_

-“Hamish, tienes cosas que atender”- lo interrumpió el Gran Brujo, con brusquedad- “Voy a acompañar a nuestro huésped”- dijo despidiendo al otro hombre.

Mientras Hamish se alejaba, Aidan se volvió hacia Alec y le dijo- “Es mejor que te devuelva a la superficie antes de que te echen de menos, tendré que vendarte los ojos durante la última etapa del viaje por razones de seguridad. Para contactarme de nuevo, ve al _Memorial de las Brujas_ cerca de la entrada al Castillo de Edimburgo. Alguien irá a buscarte”

-“¿El _Memorial de las Brujas_?”- dijo Alec, sorprendido.

El Gran Brujo se rió entre dientes- “Es una pequeña fuente mural de hierro fundido con una placa sobre la pared oeste del Tartan Weaving Mill. Conmemora a los miles de mundanos quemados como brujos hace más de 200 años”

Al ver la mirada de horror en los ojos de Alec, agregó el Gran Brujo- “Cada sociedad tiene su parte justa de secretos vergonzosos, sólo cuando los reconocen abiertamente pueden realmente avanzar”

Mientras seguía a Aidan fuera del pub lleno de gente y bajaban por los concurridos túneles iluminados con faroles, se dio cuenta de que muchos de los hombres en el Submundo llevaban faldas coloridas y sgian dhu tradicionales en sus medias. Por fin se detuvieron frente a una librería de aspecto interesante y Aidan dijo- “Lo siento, pero de aquí en adelante debes tener los ojos vendados”

Aunque incómodo con la idea, Alec permitió que el Gran Brujo le vendara los ojos y lo llevara a través de los túneles restantes hasta la superficie. Fue la sensación de la fresca y fría brisa en su rostro lo que le alertó de que estaban fuera del subterráneo, pero el brujo siguió conduciéndolo hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia de lo que habría sido la entrada a los túneles. Al final, Aidan quitó la venda de sus ojos.

-“Debo dejarte aquí, si sigues este camino hasta el final, te llevará de vuelta a la calle principal y no tendrás problemas para volver al Instituto desde allí, Cazador de Sombras”

Luego se marchó, dejando a Alec con la única opción de volver al Instituto y tratar de dar sentido a sus arremolinados pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace e Izzy estaban en el jardín del Instituto esperando a que Magnus abriera un portal. El día era gris y húmedo, la brisa fría con sólo un toque del invierno por venir. Magnus comenzó a reunir su poder, el aire a su alrededor crepitaba ligeramente.

-“Entonces, Magnus”- dijo Jace, con diversión- “¿Cómo resolviste ese asunto entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros, amenazándolos con destruirlos hasta el olvido?”

-“No, fue el poder de mi personalidad persuasiva, y la amenaza de destruirlos hasta el olvido”- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa, al tiempo que la luz azul se arremolinaba formando el portal-“Muy bien, todo el mundo adentro”

Izzy siguió a Jace a través del portal y Magnus estaba justo detrás de ella. Llegaron al frente de una cabaña con tejado de paja que le habían dicho pertenecía a una bruja de nombre Jenny Bone. Ella los ayudaría a moverse por Edimburgo con seguridad.

Magnus llamó a la puerta que fue abierta enseguida por una diminuta mujer parecida a un pájaro, con salvaje pelo negro, ojos verdes y lo que parecían ser alas de murciélago saliendo de sus omóplatos.

-“Bienvenidos, entren, entren, los he estado esperando”- dijo Jenny haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran- “¡Qué honor tener al famoso Magnus Bane en mi casa!”- Jace soltó un resoplido y Magnus le dirigió una mirada fulminante, mientras Jenny ajena a eso seguía hablando- “Tengo el té listo, por favor pónganse cómodos”

Se sentaron alrededor de la acogedora y desordenada habitación mientras ella les servía té. Magnus se sentía inquieto, ahora estaba cerca, pero no se relajaría hasta que hubiese visto a Alec- “¿Cuándo podemos ir a Edimburgo? Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el Gran Brujo y nuestro amigo en el Instituto”

-“Paciencia, paciencia”- trinó Jenny- “Ningún Subterráneo entra en Edimburgo antes de la hora de las brujas, no es seguro, debemos esperar hasta que oscurezca y luego podré guiarlos al Memorial de las Brujas, alguien más los llevará desde ahí con el Gran Brujo”

-“¿Por qué no es seguro?”- preguntó Izzy, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

-“Porque los de tu clase caza a los Subterráneos por deporte y negocios en Edimburgo”- dijo Jenny con naturalidad, como si fuera obvio.

-“¡Pero eso es ilegal!”- dijo Izzy horrorizada.

-“Me temo que ya no estamos en Kansas, Iz”- comento Jace en tono grave.

Incluso mientras respondía a sus preguntas, los ojos de Jenny nunca se apartaron del rostro de Magnus. Por fin, como si no pudiera contener más tiempo, exclamó- “Magnus Bane, he oído hablar mucho de ti, pero nunca pensé conocerte en persona. Sabes, conocí a un brujo que una vez trató de desafiar a tu famoso padre, no terminó bien”

Magnus se atragantó con su té. Discutir sobre su padre, incluso con Alec, era algo difícil para el brujo, ni hablar de que el tema saliera en una conversación casual. Ignorando la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Jace, Magnus condujo hábilmente la conversación a temas menos incómodos. Después de unas pocas horas de plática animada, Jenny les mostró a sus invitados tres habitaciones pequeñas y les aconsejó que descansaran, con la diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Edimburgo necesitarían estar frescos cuando conocieran al Gran Brujo.

Magnus estaba acostado en la estrecha cama, dejando que su mente vagara hacia su hermoso Cazador de Sombras de ojos azules. Sabía que sólo habían pasado unos días desde que estuvieron juntos en el piso, pero no había podido quitarse esa sensación de inquietud que lo había asediado desde la partida de Alec. Intranquilo, se dio la vuelta tratando de relajarse, diciéndose que ahora estaban cerca y que muy pronto tendría en sus brazos a su cazador. Finalmente, se quedó dormido;

 

_La habitación era grande, oscura y fría, la única luz iluminaba las figuras de seis hombres sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de roble. Todos estaban vestidos en negro de pies a cabeza y Magnus no podía distinguir sus rostros, pero como jueces parecían estar determinando el destino de un séptimo hombre que yacía boca abajo, atado y amordazado en el centro de la mesa. Cada juez, como controlados por una sola mente, sacó una daga de su cinturón y apuñaló al hombre atado. Entonces uno de ellos se levantó y volvió a la víctima boca arriba para que Magnus pudiera ver su pálida piel, su cabello negro y despeinado… y sus ojos azules._

 

El grito de Magnus despertó a Jace y a Izzy, que tropezándose el uno contra el otro se apresuraron a llegar hasta su habitación. Izzy se dio cuenta de que sólo era una pesadilla y sacudió a Magnus firmemente, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y parecieron darse cuenta de sus alrededores.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Jenny entró diciendo- “Oh, que bien, todos están arriba, hay comida en la mesa, vengan, casi es la hora de que nos pongamos en camino”

Cuando Magnus salió de su habitación para unirse a los demás, Jace le dirigió una mirada evaluadora- “Magnus, no puedes hablar en serio, ¿qué parte de intentar no llamar la atención no entendiste?”

Magnus miró sus pantalones de cuero negro y su camisa brillante verde lima- “¡Qué, este es un atuendo muy conservador para mí!”- dijo.

Jace soltó un exagerado suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, volviendo poco después con una camisa negra de cuello en v que lanzó hacia al brujo. Gruñendo Magnus se cambió.

Después de una rápida comida, Jenny llevó a sus tres invitados al exterior de la cabaña y a un sendero que atravesaba los campos vecinos- “No debemos ser vistos en el camino”- explicó- “Al llegae a la ciudad, tampoco podemos usar un glamour, alertaría de nuestra presencia a los Cazadores de Sombras locales, debemos hacer lo posible para pasar como mundanos”

Jace resopló, preguntándose cómo iba a pasar Jenny por una mundana con sus alas de murciélago, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Por fin llegaron a la ciudad y ella los condujo por callejuelas sinuosas y callejones oscuros, evitando siempre las calles principales.

Habían estado caminando por lo que se sintió como un largo rato cuando Jenny se detuvo de repente y siseó- “¡Rápido por aquí!”- se metió en un pequeño callejón oscuro y se agachó detrás de unos grandes contenedores de basura, los otros la siguieron sin cuestionar ni perder tiempo.

Desde su ángulo de visión, Jace vio un grupo de cuatro Cazadores de Sombras que pasaban a toda velocidad por la entrada del callejón. Uno de ellos se detuvo y levantó una piedra de luz mágica para comprobar el espacio oscuro y estrecho. Jace sintió que Magnus se tensaba a su lado, pero ningún susurro de movimiento, o magia escapó de él. Después de varios minutos, el Cazador de Sombras bajó la luz y se reunió con los otros mientras seguían por el camino.

Jenny soltó un pequeño jadeo- “Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para que me sienta cómoda”- dijo expresando lo que todos sentían- “Vamos, no queda demasiado lejos, sigamos avanzando. La pequeña bruja los condujo rápidamente de regreso al camino y varios minutos después se detuvieron frente a una pequeña fuente mural con una placa encima de ella que decía:

 

 

_“Esta Fuente, diseñada por John Duncan, R.S.A._

_Está cerca del sitio en el que muchas brujas fueron quemadas en la hoguera._

_La cabeza perversa y la cabeza serena significan que algunos usaron su_

_conocimiento excepcional para malos propósitos, mientras que otros fueron_

_incomprendidos y deseaban a su clase nada más que bien. La serpiente_

_tiene el doble significado del mal y la sabiduría. La lluvia de digitalis_

_enfatiza el doble propósito de muchos objetos comunes”_

 

 

La primera luz del amanecer empezaba a aclarar el cielo nocturno cuando se les unió un brujo alto y delgado, de pelo castaño claro y un rostro sombrío, casi enojado.

-“Bueno, conozcan a Hamish”- dijo Jenny, ni un poco intimidada por la expresión del hombre- “Esos son los viajeros de los que te hablé, Magnus Bane, Jace e Isabelle Lightwood”

-“Cazadores de Sombras”- gruñó Hamish, el desprecio evidente en sus fríos ojos azules- “Tendrán que vendarse los ojos antes de que los lleve!

Jace estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando Magnus puso una mano en su brazo- “Bien, todos estaremos vendados”- dijo y luego se volvió hacia Jenny para agradecerle el riesgo que había asumido en ayudarlos.

-“No le des importancia”- dijo Jenny sonrojada- “Por favor, vengan a visitarme en cualquier momento”- añadió dirigiéndose a los tres. Sin decir nada más, se volvió y desapareció por el camino central y se perdió ante la oscuridad.

Hamish procedió a vendarles los ojos a los tres visitantes y luego los guio a los pasajes subterráneos que los llevaría con Aidan Briosag y al Submundo de Edimburgo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Alec regresó al Instituto era poco después de las 8:00 pm, por lo que se puso su equipo y fue a buscar a Josh y a los demás a la sala de entrenamiento. Los tres jóvenes cazadores ya estaban allí y lo miraron con una sonrisa cuando él entró;

-“¡Así que finalmente encontraste tu camino de vuelta!”- dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

Alec se rió entre dientes- “Es fácil perderse con todas estas calles sinuosas, sin mencionar las distracciones de estar en un sitio nuevo”

Antes de comenzar a entrenar, Alec analizó el recorrido de obstáculos e hizo algunos cambios que desafiarían más a los otros. Sospechaba que no lo había hecho en un rato, y la familiaridad lo hacía demasiado fácil. Con una sonrisa cariñosa, Alec pensó que, en casa, Jace cambiaba las cosas casi todos los días o de lo contrario se aburría. Josh estaba impresionado con la nueva configuración y se golpeó mentalmente por no pensar en hacerlo él mismo.

Después de la carrera de obstáculos, el sparring fue el siguiente. Alec se aseguró de enfrentarse con cada uno de los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras para darles la experiencia con un oponente que no conocían y al que no podían anticipar. La última estación por cubrir era su favorita, tiro con arco. Después de disparar algunas de sus propias flechas en el blanco, observó a los demás, dándoles indicaciones para mejorar su postura o su puntería.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Alec había disfrutado del esfuerzo físico y el descanso de sus preocupados pensamientos. También disfrutó de la compañía de Josh, Ian y Shivvy. Ellos le ayudaron a calmar un poco los sentimientos de nostalgia y extrañar Izzy y Jace. Después de desearles buenas noches, Alec regresó a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras se secaba después de su ducha y se vestía con un cómodo par de pantalones de chándal negro y una camiseta gris, Alec comenzó a meditar la información que había reunido hasta ahora. Las historias que había oído de Maeve y Aidan sobre el Submundo eran contradictorias, por decir lo menos. Le había agradado el Gran Brujo, Aidan Briosag, probablemente tanto como le desagradaba Maeve Cameron; pero esto no se trataba sobre sus preferencias personales, esto era sobre justicia. Y la justicia era ciega.

Adele creía que había sido atacada por Cazadores de Sombras y había visto espadas seráficas. Alec había encontrado la punta de lo que él creía era un sgian dhu en la escena del crimen. Decidió que su siguiente paso sería buscar en el Instituto, si Aidan Briosag decía la verdad, tendría que haber una sala de trofeos escondida en algún lugar de la antigua iglesia. Con eso en mente, y porque no sería capaz de revisar el lugar hasta mucho más tarde esa noche, decidió ir a la biblioteca y ver si podía encontrar algo de información que le ayudara a reducir su búsqueda.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca del Instituto, Alec vio a Alastair, el esposo de Maeve, sentado detrás de un montón de libros casi como si no se hubiera movido desde que Alec estuvo allí la última vez.

“Ohh, uhmmm... A-Alec, es muy tarde para que estés despierto, ¿no?”- dijo el hombre levantando la vista de su trabajo mientras Alec se acercaba.

-“Un poco”- admitió Alec- “No podía dormir y pensé que podría encontrar algo para leer”

-“Por supuesto, hay una buena selección de libros aquí”- dijo Alastair, mientras se levantaba del escritorio y reprimía un bostezo- “Bueno, te dejaré para que busques tu libro, es hora de que me retire por esta noche”- Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Alec- “¿Supongo que no conoces a ningún Brujo en Nueva York?”

Alec estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Alastair volvió a hablar.

-“Oh, no importa, es tan decepcionante no poder entrevistar a ningún Brujo en persona para mi estudio”- dijo con un hondo suspiro y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Alec negó con la cabeza y se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona pudiera seguir con su vida cotidiana y ser tan completamente ajena al mundo que lo rodeaba. Luego se volvió hacia las estanterías y se concentró en la tarea que tenía a la mano. La biblioteca era extensa y bien organizada, encontró justo lo que necesitaba en la sección de arquitectura, un libro sobre la antigua iglesia de Edimburgo que se había convertido en el Instituto para Cazadores de Sombras. Lo tomó de la estantería y regresó a su habitación para estudiarlo sin interrupciones.

Alec pasó la siguiente hora leyendo el libro que incluía un plano de la iglesia. Al parecer el edificio se extendía más allá de la pequeña sala de almacenamiento que había visto en su recorrido con Maeve, por lo que decidió comenzar su búsqueda allí. Bostezando, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, era medianoche, la hora de las brujas pensó con humor sombrío, aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para comenzar su búsqueda. Decidió intentar dormir un par de horas, programó la alarma en su teléfono celular, se acostó en la cama y sorprendentemente, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

La alarma se encendió a las 2:00 am. Alec se despertó rápidamente; se había quedado dormido completamente vestido, así que no había nada que retrasara el comienzo de su búsqueda en el Instituto. Después de aplicar las runas para silencio, agilidad y fuerza, salió de la habitación. Alec se movió sigiloso por el oscuro pasillo, escuchando con atención cualquier sonido que indicara que alguien más estaba levantado. Al no oír nada se encaminó a la pequeña sala de almacenamiento donde planeaba comenzar su búsqueda. Una vez dentro, sacó su piedra de luz mágica y examinó minucioso las paredes de la habitación. Sintió de nuevo aquella corriente de viento que no podía ser explicada por una ventana mal sellada. Finalmente, después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, las vio, discretas bisagras en una de las estanterías que significaban podía moverse como una puerta.

Extendiéndose delante de él, Alec vio un largo pasillo estrecho y más allá un gran espacio abierto. Podía sentir la corriente de aire que venía de la habitación y se estremeció, parecía como si unos dedos fantasmagóricos acariciaran la piel sensible de su cuello. Continuó avanzando hasta que entró en la gran sala, alzó su luz mágica para echar un buen vistazo a su entorno. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes y vitrinas, algunas de las cuales parecían antiguas. Había una gran mesa redonda, de roble y sillas ancladas al centro de la sala.

Alec se movió vacilante a un lado de la habitación y miró el contenido de uno de los armarios. La luz en su mano comenzó a temblar al ver los horrores exhibidos como tesoros inestimables. Colmillos de vampiro, cuernos de brujo, pieles de lobo, cada artículo representando una vida arrebatada para el deporte y algún negocio. La imagen le hizo sentir enfermo, esto no era parte de la encomienda del Ángel a los Cazadores de Sombras, esto era pura maldad. Alec sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a tomar fotografías de las exhibiciones, para documentar las pruebas.

Cuando Alec se trasladó al segundo gabinete encontró lo que una parte de él había esperado no encontrar, el anillo con cabeza de lobo de Daniel y una sgian dhu con la punta rota. Cuidadosamente, Alec tomó fotos de los artículos en el estuche antes de sacarlos y envolverlos. Colocó los objetos en su bolsillo y se preparó para seguir adelante. Aquí estaba la prueba de que los Cazadores de Sombras realmente habían estado detrás del ataque contra Adele y Daniel. Absorbido en sus atribulados pensamientos y el trabajo por delante, Alec no escuchó los pasos que se movían silenciosamente detrás de él. No escuchó el silbido del atizador que conectó con su cabeza; pero vio y sintió la ráfaga de terrible dolor, antes de que la oscuridad lo alcanzara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec lentamente recuperó la conciencia, el dolor cegador en su cabeza era lo único de lo que realmente estuvo al tanto al principio. Una vez que se las arregló para superarlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido desnudado hasta la cintura, y sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas; los músculos se le acalambraban dolorosamente. Esto no era bueno, no era para nada bueno. Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran brevemente notando que todavía estaba en la sala de trofeos, pero ahora había seis Cazadores de Sombras sentados alrededor de la mesa de roble, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose en silencio. Estaba en la parte secreta del Instituto con los hombres que probablemente habían atacado a Adele y Daniel. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y sin duda, sus captores tenían planes para él que no incluían salir vivo del Instituto. Había encontrado la evidencia que podía condenarlos, pero la desaparecerían junto con él. No habría justicia para Danny, ni cierre para Adele; y lo peor de todo, las atrocidades continuarían.

De repente, oyó una voz que reconoció llamando al orden, el tono de autoridad en Fergus Argyll silenció a los demás dedicándole toda su atención. Alec permaneció callado y quieto, deseando oír lo que diría Fergus.

-“Caballeros, como pueden ver, tenemos un problema del cual hay que encargarnos. No se puede permitir que el investigador de la Clave informe a Idris. Solos hemos seguido practicando las viejas costumbres, solos hemos defendido la creencia de que los Subterráneos son sólo una diluida forma de demonio y necesitan ser erradicados. Cuando la Clave dio la espalda a esta verdad, cuando permitieron a los Subterráneos en el Consejo, nos obligaron a convertirnos en una organización secreta y nuestro deber es protegernos”- Fergus habló con una finalidad que no nadie dudó sobre lo que estaba insinuando.

-“Fergus, es un Cazador de Sombras. No tengo reparos en matar a los Subterráneos, son engendros de demonios, ¿pero a uno de los nuestros?”- El hombre que habló sonaba asombrado y asustado.

-“¿Uno de los nuestros? ¡Creo que no! Él no es más que un maricón, una desgracia que vive con un sucio brujo, no merece ser un Cazador de Sombras. Si la Clave no se hubiera vuelto suave respecto los Subterráneos, habría sido despojado de sus marcas”- respondió Fergus con dureza, su voz estaba llena de desprecio y odio.

Otro Cazador de Sombras interrumpió- “Puede que sea así, Fergus, pero es un Lightwood. Si desaparece traerá una enorme investigación sobre nosotros”

-“Por supuesto que no va a _desaparecer_ ”- respondió Fergus con calma- “Haremos que su muerte parezca el resultado del ataque de un hombre lobo. El cuerpo será descubierto y produciremos la evidencia apropiada, junto con el cuerpo del lobo culpable. No habrá necesidad de una investigación por parte de la Clave”

Alec estaba horrorizado. Este plan podría funcionar, y la muerte de un Cazador de Sombras a manos de un Subterráneo pondría mucha presión sobre los Acuerdos. Sin mencionar lo que le haría a Magnus y a su familia. No quería morir, pero sabía que, como un Cazador de Sombras, la muerte podría llegar en cualquier momento, lo había aceptado, Magnus no. Él se preocupaba incluso cuando sólo tenía una rutinaria cacería de demonios en Nueva York, con Jace e Izzy. Al menos en Nueva York, Magnus estaba cerca y podía llegar a él fácilmente para curar cualquier herida. Esto era diferente. Iba a morir sin volver a ver los ojos hermosos de Magnus, o decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso sin poder despedirse.

Alec fue traído de vuelta a su situación actual, cuando oyó a Fergus asignar a dos de los Cazadores de Sombras encontrar a un hombre lobo que pudiera ser utilizado en su plan. Estaba a punto de emitir órdenes a los demás, pero fue interrumpido por el zumbido de su teléfono. Mirando la pantalla, Fergus frunció el ceño, aunque respondió sin demora.

-“Tenemos el asunto bajo control”- aseguró- “No será necesario que se convoquen más demonios Falin, nada será dejado al azar. Parecerá que la Cónsul envió a un chico inexperto a investigar, y se metió en problemas con un hombre lobo mientras paseaba por la ciudad. No habrá nada que involucre al Instituto”- Fergus permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras escuchaba a la otra persona, luego dijo- “No, Maeve está bien, no sospecha nada”

Quienquiera que estuviera al otro extremo de esa llamada telefónica, era evidente para Alec que Fergus Argyll recibía órdenes de esta persona, aparte de Maeve Cameron. Negó levemente con la cabeza, a su propia manera Maeve era tan ignorante de lo que ocurría en el Instituto como su esposo Alastair.

-“Resolveremos el asunto esta noche”- fueron las últimas palabras de Fergus antes de terminar la llamada, y volverse hacia dos de los restantes cazadores- “Lleven al muchacho a la celda, estaré allí en breve”

Cortando las ataduras alrededor de sus tobillos, los dos Cazadores de Sombras levantaron a Alec con rudeza. Una ola de mareo le hizo tropezar, pero unas firmes manos en sus brazos le impidieron caer. Alec fue escoltado fuera de la sala de trofeos por una estrecha escalera hasta una habitación de piedra húmeda y fría. Sus guardias lo encadenaron a la pared por las muñecas y los tobillos. Mientras esperaba la inevitable llegada de su verdugo, Alec miró alrededor de la celda y vio un horror de pesadillas. Una caja grande, vertical, en forma de ataúd tenía las puertas dobles abiertas para dejar a la vista unos agudos clavos en el interior. Alec sabía, por sus lecciones de historia, que eso era lo que los torturadores medievales llamaban la _doncella de hierro_. Junto a ella había un _aplastapulgares_ y un _potro_. Alec apartó los ojos de los artefactos al escuchar que la puerta de la celda se abría y vio entrar a Fergus.

Fergus despidió a los dos guardias diciéndoles que era hora de patrullar, luego volvió su atención a Alec con una sonrisa apretada. Alec se estremeció, era la primera vez que veía a Fergus sonreír, lo que hubiera planeado para él, iba a disfrutarlo. El Cazador de Sombras más viejo se acercó a su prisionero y gruñó- “Me alegro de que la Clave no te quitara las runas, porque entonces no habría tenido oportunidad de mostrarte cómo se deben tratar a las abominaciones como tú”

Alec no dijo nada, sólo miró al hombre con desprecio. Sabía que no saldría vivo de esta, pero nunca le daría a Fergus Argyll el placer de oírlo suplicar. Su único pesar era el dolor que le ocasionaría a Magnus y a su familia. Fergus giró sobre sus talones y agarró algo que había estado en el suelo, apoyado junto al aplastapulgares. Era un guante de cuero provisto de afiladas garras metálicas. Colocándoselo, volvió a acercarse a su prisionero y en un rápido golpe hacia abajo golpeó a Alec en el pecho. Alec apretó los dientes siseando ante el repentino dolor, pero no gritó mientras Fergus lo desgarraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:
> 
> Doncella de hierro – Es una especie de ataúd vertical con rostro femenino que debía aterrorizar nada más verlo. En su interior se alojaban un montón de clavos de hierro puntiagudos que se clavaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo del condenado, incrementando su angustia y martirio.
> 
> Aplastapulgares – El que más famoso es el aparato veneciano con tres barras horizontales donde pueden introducirse dos pulgares y cuatro dedos. La tortura consistía en el aplastamiento de uñas, falanges y nudillos en forma lenta y progresiva.
> 
> Potro – Uno de los instrumentos de tortura más conocidos, en el que tumbaban a la víctima con las extremidades bien atadas. Después, se accionaba un mecanismo de cuerdas y rodillos que hacía que el cuerpo se estirase en direcciones opuestas, provocando que los hombros y caderas se desencajasen.
> 
> El que Fergus usa con Alec, parece ser una modificación de las garras de gato.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

Con los ojos vendados, Magnus registró el distinto cambio en la atmósfera mientras se abrían paso bajo tierra. La nocturna brisa fresca fue reemplazada por aire húmedo y estancado. No le gustaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le daba la ceguera, pero comprendía la necesidad de seguridad, así que no dijo nada mientras seguían con cautela la guía del brujo escocés. Podía sentir la tensión que irradiaban Jace e Isabelle, su entrenamiento como Cazadores de Sombras hacía muy difícil aceptar este grado de vulnerabilidad.

Por fin, su guía se detuvo y les dijo que retiraran sus vendas. Parecían estar en un estrecho pasaje de piedra, iluminado por faroles montados a ambos lados de las paredes. Algunas puertas también rompian la superficie del túnel, y Magnus pudo ver lo que parecía ser una comunidad empresarial próspera. Subterráneos de todo tipo pasaban a su lado en la estrecha calle subterránea. La ceja de Magnus se arqueó de sorpresa al ver a un pequeño grupo de vampiros y hombres lobo, obviamente amigos, entrar en un pub; supuso que vivir en tan estrechas zonas significaba que incluso los prejuicios más antiguos tenían que ser dejados a un lado. También ayudaba a tener un enemigo en común, pensó sombríamente.

Por fin, llegaron a un pub llamado The Cauldron y su guía los dirigió a una mesa cerca de la pared trasera. Sentado a la mesa había un hombre de revuelto cabello negro y ojos verdes grisáceo, que parecían bailar con una luz peligrosa. Se levantó para saludarlos, mirando primero a Magnus.

-“Magnus Bane, ¿qué te trae al Submundo de Edimburgo, especialmente en compañía de Cazadores de Sombras?”- dijo esa última palabra como una maldición.

-“Estoy aquí para ayudar en encontrar a los responsables del ataque contra Adele y Daniel” respondió Magnus con calma.

-“Uhm, eres la segunda persona que me ha expresado ese deseo en estos días”- respondió Aidan.

-“¿Quién más vino a verte?”- preguntó Magnus un poco brusco, pero tratando de mantener la ansiedad fuera de su voz.

-“Un joven Cazador de Sombras llamado Alec Lightwood, mencionó que tenía por novio a un brujo, supongo que no sabrás nada sobre eso”-  dijo Aidan sonriendo.

-“Sí Magnus, ¿qué sabes sobre eso?”- dijo Jace sonriendo maliciosamente.

-“De hecho, sé todo al respecto”- dijo Magnus con voz tensa, mientras su ansiedad por Alec se elevaba un poco.

Al sentir la ansiedad del otro hombre, Aidan se apresuró a añadir- “Está bien, simplemente hablamos de su investigación y luego lo llevé de vuelta a la superficie. Tal vez deberías presentarme a tus compañeros y podremos discutir lo que los trajó hasta aquí”

-“Ellos son Isabelle Lightwood, la hermana de Alec; y el hermano y parabatai Alec,  Jace Lightwood”-  dijo Magnus señalando a los dos Cazadores de Sombras.

Aidan asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento- “Soy el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo, Aidan Briosag, y este es Hamish Nathrach, mi segundo al mando”- señaló al hombre de pelo arenoso que los había llevado a la ciudad subterránea. El Gran Brujo hizo un gesto para que sus invitados se sentaran y aparecieron bebidas delante de ellos.

Magnus rompió el breve silencio que acompañaba su llegada a la mesa- “Alec y algunos jóvenes Cazadores del Instituto fueron atacados por demonios Falin”

“Falins, Dios mío, eso es serio”- dijo Aidan cara sombría- “Supongo piensas que Alec era el blanco y, si estás en lo correcto, alguien en serio no quiere que esta investigación continúe”

-“Se necesitaría un brujo muy poderoso para convocar y controlar a un Falin”- dijo Magnus con voz calmada y peligrosa. Pudo sentir a Jace tensarse a su lado mientras los dos brujos se miraban.

De repente, una mueca malvada se formó en el rostro de Aidan Briosag- “Había oído que eras descarado y veo que la reputación es bien merecida; pero permíteme asegurarte que ningún hechicero en el Submundo de Edimburgo convocaría a un Falin para atacar a un Cazador de Sombras. Si hubiéramos querido una guerra con la Clave, no nos hubiéramos mudado bajo tierra”

-“Me alegro de no ser el único que piensa que es un descarado”- murmuró Jace, y aunque Magnus sabía que su sarcasmo se notaba más cuando estaba ansioso, no impidió que el brujo disfrutara del agudo codazo en las costillas que recibió de su hermana.

-“Tengo que enviar un mensaje a Alec para que sepa que estamos aquí y cómo contactarnos”- dijo Magnus.

-“No hay problema, enviaré a Jake, es un Ifrit y puede pasar como mundano en la superficie. Él entrega las provisiones al Instituto todos los días y será capaz de transmitir un mensaje”- Aidan se volvió hacia Hamish y le pidió que llevara la nota de Magnus a Jake para su entrega. Gruñendo por lo bajo, el hombre obedeció.

La conversación entre los que se quedaron pasó a la situación actual entre los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos en Edimburgo, y los Acuerdos. Aidan les contó en detalle su conversación con Alec, y le aseguró a Magnus que estaba vivo y bien cuando abandonó el subterráneo. Magnus no estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero esperaba que fuera temprano por la mañana. La noche y el día no significaban mucho cuando vivías bajo tierra.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos más tarde, Hamish Nathrach regresó a su mesa mirando, si es posible, más sombrío que antes. Aidan lo miró interrogante.

-“Envié a Jake con el mensaje”- él afirmó- “Pero al regresar recibí un informe de uno de nuestros vigilantes, parece que los Cazadores de Sombras salieron a la ciudad anoche y regresaron con un joven hombre lobo, atado y golpeado”

Aidan suspiró pesadamente ante la noticia- “Me pregunto qué quieren con él”- La mirada sombría en su rostro le dijo a los demás que lo que fuera, no sería bueno. Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, continuó- “"Les he advertido innumerables veces que se mantengan alejados de la ciudad, o al menos que avisen cuando estén cerca para que podamos protegerlos. No es seguro que ningún miembro del Submundo esté en esta ciudad o cerca de ella”

Jace pensó en el gran cuidado que Jenny Bone había tenido al llevarlos a la ciudad. Era difícil imaginar vivir en un lugar que parecía perpetuamente en un estado de ocupación militar. La mitad de la población no podía moverse libremente, su presencia un secreto muy bien guardado.

De repente, un joven que parecía ser un mundano, aunque Magnus sospechaba que probablemente era un Ifrit, llegó corriendo a la mesa asustado y sin aliento.

-“Gran Brujo”- dijo el chico mirando directamente a Aidan- “Acabo de volver del Instituto, no pude entregar el mensaje. Parece como si el Cazador de Sombras de Nueva York se hubiera perdido. Todo el Instituto está en un alboroto y han enviado e grupos de Cazadores para buscarlo en la ciudad”

Magnus se puso de pie tan rápido que derribó su silla- “¿Alec está desaparecido…?”- exclamó, la ansiedad clara en su voz. Jace, quien estaba sentado a su lado, se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro del brujo.

-“Estará bien Magnus, lo encontraremos. Entre los tres probablemente tenemos algo de Alec que podrías usar para rastrearlo”

Aidan Briosag también se puso de pie y dijo- “Vamos, te enseñaré a una habitación privada donde puedes trabajar la magia sin que nadie te moleste. Una vez que hayas localizado al muchacho, haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte a recuperarlo”

-“¡Aidan, no! Son Cazado–”- empezó a decir Hamish mirando con fuia al Gran Brujo.

-“Son invitados”- lo interrumpió Aidan- “Y ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, si no estamos dispuestos a asumir riesgos, las cosas nunca cambiarán y no seremos diferentes a nuestros enemigos”

-“Gracias”- dijo Magnus recuperando un poco de su compostura normal y sin más demora, los tres siguieron a Aidan fuera del pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Alec empezó a recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que notó fue un dolor, ardiente y tan intenso que casi le quitó el aliento. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud notando las paredes húmedas de piedra, los horribles instrumentos y la sangre, demasiada sangre. Se sentía débil, con frío y estaba más que un poco sorprendido de seguir vivo. Fergus parecía haberse ido, tal vez suponiendo que se desangraría debido a sus heridas. Acostado en el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia, había un joven hombre lobo atado con cadenas de plata. Alec intentó llamarle, pero su voz no funcionó. Se humedeció los labios resecos y agrietados, y volvió a intentarlo- “Oye, ¿estás bien?”- se las arregló para croar.

El hombre lobo movió levemente la cabeza para poder ver a Alec antes de responder- “He estado mejor”- Luego pareció echarle un buen vistazo al cuerpo maltrecho de Alec y sus ojos se abrieron- “T–tú eres un Cazador de Sombras. ¿Por qué te están torturando?”

-“Porque lo que están haciendo con los Subterráneos es ilegal y fui enviado a investigarlo”- respondió Alec- “Ellos tienen planeado asesinarme e inculparte por ello”- Un gruñido bajo del hombre lobo fue toda la respuesta que Alec obtuvo.

 

***

 

Con la ayuda de Aidan Briosag, Magnus pudo rastrear a Alec. El hecho de que aún estuviera en el Instituto, y de que la runa parabatai de Jace le estuviera causando gran dolor, había aumentado exponencialmente su nivel de temor _. ¿Por qué había dejado que Alec viniera solo?_

Jace caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- “Tenemos que llegar a él, ¡no me importa si causamos un incidente en el Instituto!”- gruñó.

-“No creo que eso sea necesario”- respondió Aidan- “Puedo llevarles a través de los túneles hasta estar justo debajo del Instituto, entonces Magnus y yo deberíamos ser capaces de atravesar las protecciones y abrir un portal. Con algo de suerte, podríamos sacarlo sin demasiado escándalo”

-“¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?”- dijo Izzy mientras empezaba a aplicarse nuevas runas en los brazos.

En cuestión de minutos estaban corriendo a través de los túneles guiados por Aidan. Después de un buen número de vueltas y retornos, Izzy pensó que nunca sería capaz de encontrar su camino de regreso sin tener ayuda, finalmente se detuvieron y notó que había una ligera brisa. Debían estar más cerca de la superficie.

Aidan se volvió hacia Magnus y dijo- “Estamos bajo el Instituto, voy a romper las protecciones. Cuando te de la señal, abre un portal al lugar donde has localizado a Alec”- Magnus asintió, sin poder dar otra respuesta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Chispas negras se congregaron en las yemas de los dedos de Aidan, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a crepitar con energía. Los ojos verde-grisáceo del brujo cambiaron a un negro intenso e Isabelle pensó que era algo desconcertante. Mientras la fuerza de la magia se fortalecía a su alrededor, Aidan le dijo a Magnus- “¡Ahora, abre el portal ahora!”

La luz azul y arremolinada del portal se abrió frente a ellos. Jace, Isabelle y Aidan pasaron por delante, seguidos de Magnus. Aparecieron en un pasillo largo y espacioso frente a una pesada puerta de roble. Magnus dio un paso adelante- “De acuerdo a mi hechizo, Alec debería estar en el ala del Instituto justo detrás de esta puerta”

Puso una mano en la perilla y estaba a punto de girarla cuando tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras entraron en el pasillo, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a los intrusos.

-“¡Hey!, ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué estás haciendo aquí?”- exigió Josh.

Jace e Izzy dieron un paso adelante, asegurándose de que el muchacho pudiera ver sus runas. Jace habló primero- “Soy Jace Lightwood y esta es mi hermana Izzy, estamos aquí para encontrar a nuestro hermano Alec”

-“Pero Alec no está aquí, el Instituto ya ha sido registrado”- dijo Josh frunciendo el ceño.

Ante eso, Magnus se dirigió a Josh- “Soy Magnus Bane, hice un hechizo para rastrearlo y demostró que Alec en realidad está en el Instituto, en algún lugar más allá de esa puerta”

Antes de que Ian o Josh tuvieran tiempo para responder, Shivvy dejó escapar un comentario- “Ohhh, ¿eres el Magnus de Alec?”

-“¡Shivvy!- gruñó Ian.

Magnus miró a la muchacha, una suave y dulce sonrisa apareció brevemente en el rostro del brujo- “Sí, Shivvy, soy el Magnus de Alec”- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó las palabras de Magnus- “Ahora debemos darnos prisa, Alec está en problemas”- continuó volviéndose hacia la puerta de roble y abriéndola. Magnus se quedó boquiabierto, delante de él sólo estaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén.

Los otros se amontonaron alrededor de él- “Magnus, ¿qué diablos…?”- dijo Jace

-“Tiene que haber un error”- dijo el brujo mientras entraba en la diminuta habitación. Examinando cuidadosamente las paredes, Magnus finalmente vio las discretas bisagras que indicaban la presencia de la puerta secreta. La abrió e hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran.

-“¡También nosotros vamos!”- dijeron Josh y Ian al mismo tiempo. Aunque Jace estaba tentado a discutir, en realidad no tenían tiempo, por lo que asintió y se volvió para seguir a Aidan e Izzy.

Jace e Izzy sacaron sus piedras de luz mágica mientras corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de trofeos. Magnus jadeó al ver las vitrinas. Los jóvenes Cazadores tenían un aspecto similar de sorpresa y horror. Magnus fue el primero en recobrar la compostura- “No tenemos tiempo para esto, Alec debe estar aquí abajo”- dijo mientras los conducía por una estrecha escalera en la base de la cual estaba la puerta de una celda.

Las llamas azules de Magnus chisporrotearon al abrir la cerradura y la puerta salió disparada hacia adentro con una fuerte explosión. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Alec suspendido en la pared por cadenas, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, largas heridas sobre su pecho, estómago y muslos.

Detrás de él, Magnus oyó un pequeño grito cuando Shivvy contempló la espantosa escena; Ian, su hermano, se apresuró a tomarla en un apretado abrazo, con el rostro apartado de la pared donde Alec colgaba. Un horrorizado Magnus se acercó, su magia crepitó cuando soltó las cadenas que sostenían Alec y lo bajó suavemente al suelo. Izzy se unió a Magnus al lado del chico. Jace vigilaba la puerta, desviando la mirada hacia Magnus de tanto e tanto para recibir noticias de la condición de su hermano. Aidan Briosag estaba ocupado liberando al joven hombre lobo de las cadenas de plata que lo ataban.

El rostro de Magnus era una máscara de preocupación, y de inmediato comenzó a generar suficiente magia curativa para cerrar las heridas abiertas de Alec y detener el sangrado. Él sabía que había mucho más que necesitaba hacer, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de drenar toda su magia en su actual situación.

Casi tan pronto como sintió el primer cosquilleo y la calidez de la conocida magia, los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par- “M–Magnus, ¿q–qué estás haciendo aquí?”- su voz sonaba débil y ronca.

-“Salvándote, tonto”- dijo Magnus con cariño mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente sudorosa, y dejaba que su mano acariciara brevemente la pálida mejilla. No sabía quién era el responsable de esta atrocidad, pero había muy poco que podía enfurecer al brujo tanto como que alguien lastimara a Alec.

-“Magnus, no deberías estar aquí, no es seguro…”- murmuró Alec tratando de sentarse.

Magnus lo empujó suavemente por el hombro para mantenerlo recostado- “No te preocupes, amor, traje refuerzos”- se rió entre dientes indicando a los otros- “Ahora, no hables más, conserva tu fuerza mientras te sacamos de aquí”

Magnus procedió a levantar en brazos a Alec, sintiéndolo acurrucarse contra su pecho. Luego se volvió hacia Jace y los otros- “Creo que es tiempo de que salgamos de aquí. Necesitaremos volver a la sala de trofeos, ahí hay suficiente espacio para abrir un portal sin riesgo a que la magia rebote en las paredes”

Jace asintió y guio el camino para salir de la celda subiendo las estrechas escaleras hacia la habitación más grande. A medida que avanzaban hacia la sala de trofeos, su atención quedó atrapada por una conmoción que se escuchaba al otro extremo. Dispersos a su alrededor había una docena de Cazadores de Sombras equipados completamente con brillantes espadas seráficas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Doce Cazadores de Sombras totalmente armados, encabezados por Fergus Argyll, se cernían amenazantes sobre el pequeño grupo. Jace y los tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras sacaron sus propias espadas serafín, a su derecha Jace pudo oír el agudo chasquido del látigo de Izzy. Por lo que volvió la cabeza hacia Magnus, quien todavía sostenía a Alec en brazos, y le dijo con una sonrisa torcida- “Cuida de él, los tenemos cubiertos”

Jace mantuvo al grupo unido de espaldas a una pared para que no pudieran rodearlos. La lucha era intensa. La magia negra de Aidan centelleó incapacitando a varios de los Cazadores de Sombras escoceses ayudando así a equilibrarlos.

Jace entró a la pelea, enviando a dos Cazadores de Sombras al suelo, sus cuchillos serafín deslizándose por el suelo. El látigo de Izzy chasqueó alrededor de las piernas de su oponente y, con un movimiento de la muñeca, lo dejó en el suelo. Jace sonrió burlón pensando en el número de veces que había usado ese movimiento contra él y Alec en la sala de entrenamiento.

Fergus Argyll estaba presionando de cerca a Josh, el adulto era más experimentado y definitivamente tenía la ventaja, de repente, atraída por el ruido de la batalla, Maeve Cameron irrumpió en la sala de trofeos. Sus ojos parecieron centrarse de inmediato en su hijo y desenvainó su propia espada, interponiéndose entre Fergus y el muchacho. A pesar de que Maeve no hubiera podido ser una amenaza para Fergus durante una sesión normal de sparring, la amenaza contra su hijo la hizo tan fuerte y peligrosa como una osa protegiendo a su cachorro. Todo lo que Fergus podía hacer era protegerse de su ataque. Un grito ronco resonó cuando la espada serafín de Maeve lanzó un golpe fatal a su oponente. Por desgracia, su golpe llegó sólo un momento después de que Fergus lanzara su puñal y ella cayó con una sgian dhu sobresaliendo de su pecho.

Con la muerte de Fergus, los Cazadores de Sombra restantes rompieron filas y huyeron. Jace estaba tentado a ir tras ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que su primera prioridad era cuidar al grupo y pedir refuerzos. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio que Izzy ya estaba al teléfono hablando con Maryse. Era por eso que ellos formaban un equipo tan bueno, porque se anticipaban mutuamente a sus necesidades y acciones como si fueran una sola mente. Jace volvió su atención y se acercó hacia Josh e Ian que estaban reunidos alrededor de Maeve.

Josh sostenía la mano de su madre, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ella alzó la mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, tal como pudo haberlo hecho cuando era un niño pequeño. Jace sabía que el Iratze que Josh le había aplicado sería insuficiente para curar heridas tan graves. Maeve estaba más allá de su ayuda. Magnus y Aidan estaban demasiado agotados para intentar algún hechizo de sanación más poderoso.

Los ojos de Maeve nunca se apartaron del rostro de su hijo- “Lo siento mucho”- jadeó- “Yo no sabía... Te amo”- La respiración se atascó en su garganta y la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Jace se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo y cerró suavemente los ojos- “Ave Atque Vale Maeve Cameron”

Dejando a Josh al cuidado de su Parabatai, buscó a Izzy con la mirada. Ella estaba junto a una llorosa Shivvy con un brazo a su alrededor, mientras Aidan sanaba una herida en el brazo de la chica. Se acercó tranquilamente a la pared donde Magnus se arrodillaba junto a Alec. Agachándose, le preguntó a Magnus- “¿Como está?”

-“He cerrado sus heridas, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, debería estar bien con un poco de descanso y cuidados”

-“¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?”- dijo Alec con voz ronca y débil.

Jace le dirigió una sonrisa burlona- “Y todavía tan malhumorado como siempre por lo visto”- entonces su rostro se puso más serio- “La caballería está en camino, Izzy se puso en contacto con mamá, ella querrá saber qué pasó”

Brevemente, Alec le dijo a Jace lo que había encontrado en Grayfriars y la sala de trofeos. Le entregó a su parabatai el anillo de Danny, la sgian dhu y la punta rota- “Estos son del ataque a Adele y Daniel”- dijo- “Sospecho que cuando la Clave revise los otros artículos en las vitrinas, encontrarán que la caza de Subterráneos ha estado ocurriendo en esta ciudad durante mucho tiempo”- dijo Alec, el cansancio y angustia eran evidentes en su rostro.

-“Es suficiente”- interrumpió Magnus bruscamente- “Debe estar en la enfermería, necesita descansar”- Jace apenas asintió y Magnus tocó el rostro de Alec en un caricia haciéndolo dormir.

-“Tengo suficiente información para ser capaz de complacer a la Clave el tiempo suficiente para que pueda descansar adecuadamente”- le dijo Jace.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, sin embargo, el aire empezó a crepitar con poder y dos grandes portales se abrieron emitiendo Cazadores de Sombras de Nueva York e Idris, seguidos por Maryse Lightwood y Jia Penhallow.

Maryse se acercó a Alec, con rostro preocupado. Magnus alzó la vista cuando se acercó, y dijo sin esperar a que ella preguntara- “Él estará bien, sólo necesita descansar”

Maryse asintió con la cabeza, luciendo más aliviada, y puso una mano en el hombro de Magnus- “Gracias, no creo que pudiera soportar perder otro hijo”- luego se arrodilló junto a Alec y le apartó el cabello de la frente antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. Maryse se puso de pie a regañadientes: El deber llamaba- “¿Te quedarías con él?”

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Magnus.

-“Haré que algunos de los Cazadores de Nueva York los acompañen a la enfermería”- dijo mientras les indicaba por señas a unos cuantos que se acercaran.

Magnus levantó a Alec y los siguió afuera de la sala de trofeos, parecían saber hacia dónde iban, así que Magnus supuso que habían recibido instrucciones, o que todos los Institutos tenían un plano similar. Mientras se marchaba, Magnus vio a Aidan Briosag dejando al joven hombre lobo, que había sido compañero de celda de Alec, a cargo de Hamish Nathrach. Hamish había llegado poco después de Maryse y Jia.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Una vez que Hamish se fue a llevar al joven lobo al subterráneo de Edimburgo, Aidan se unió a Maryse, Jia y Jace, quienes hablaban de la investigación de Alec y la terrible situación que había descubierto. Al ver al Gran Brujo aproximarse, Jace hizo las presentaciones formales.

-“Cónsul Penallow, este es el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo, Aidan Briosag. Aidan ella es la Cónsul Jia Penhallow”

Aidan asintió brevemente y esperó a que el cónsul respondiera.

-“Gran Brujo”- dijo Jia- “No puedo decirle lo mucho que me apena conocernos en tan horribles circunstancias, quiero asegurarle que los responsables serán llevados a la justicia y espero que podamos iniciar un diálogo sobre la mejor manera de cambiar la situación en este ciudad”

-“Nada me gustaría más”- respondió Aidan

Jace echó una mirada hacia Izzy y se excusó dejando el Gran Brujo y la Cónsul a sus negociaciones. Izzy había reunido a Josh, Ian y Shivvy, y con la ayuda de Jace los sacó de la sala de trofeos. Los tres jóvenes Cazadores parecían estar aún conmocionados por los recientes acontecimientos, ella sólo quería alejarlos de la horrible escena y conseguirles algo de comida. Mientras Jace estaba de acuerdo con su plan, sintió cierto temor de que Izzy planeara cocinar para ellos. Terminar un día tan malo como con una intoxicación nunca sería nada bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec despertó lentamente, dándose cuenta poco a poco de sus alrededores. La cama era estrecha y dura como la mayoría de las camas de enfermería, pero alguien había puesto varias mantas sobre él y se sentía cálido, cómodo. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar a Magnus sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con los pies apoyados en el borde del colchón, leyendo un libro. Una sonrisa suave apareció en el rostro de Alec mientras contemplaba al hombre que para él significaba más que la vida misma.

Justo en ese momento, Magnus levantó la vista y vio a Alec despierto, por lo que se levantó para inclinarse sobre él, besando suavemente su frente- “Hola hermoso”- dijo en voz baja.

Alec extendió los brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello de Magnus, jalándolo hacia abajo en un beso más apasionado- “Te extrañé mucho”- susurró rompiendo el beso, pero sin dejar que el brujo se apartara.

Magnus sonrió- “Sólo para que lo sepas, nunca volveré a dejarte fuera de mi vista. ¡No se puede confiar en ti estando solo!”

Con un poco de asombro, Alec respondió- “Magnus, sabes que debo ir a donde la Clave me envíe”

-“Si hubiese tenido idea de lo peligroso que era Edimburgo, te habría secuestrado antes de que dejaras Nueva York”- dijo Magnus con tono serio.

Alec rio y se recorrió en la cama para que Magnus pudiera acomodarse a su lado. El brujo no necesitó una segunda invitación para acostarse junto a Alec y llevar a su amado Cazador de Sombras a sus brazos- “No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, ¿verdad?”- susurró Magnus mientras acariciaba el cuello de Alec y empezaba a besarlo suavemente.

-“Probablemente tanto como yo te amo”- respondió Alec, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de Magnus.

-“Muy bien ustedes dos, vamos a mantener esto con clasificación para todo público”- dijo Izzy, mientras entraba con Jace a la enfermería. Al moverse a la silla que Magnus había desocupado, recogió el libro que dejó ahí- “¿De dónde ha salido esto?”- preguntó ella.

Magnus, que se había apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de Alec, respondió- “Es de la biblioteca del Instituto, ahí me encontré con el más extraño Cazador de Sombras, parecía absolutamente emocionado porque yo fuera un brujo e intentó interrogarme sobre mi padre”

Jace resopló una risa, siendo capaz de adivinar que tan bien resultó esa conversación. Luego colocó un pequeño paquete sobre la mesita de noche, haciendo que Alec levantara una ceja con curiosidad.

-“Son las pruebas que recogiste”- le explicó Jace- “La Cónsul Penhallow dijo que las fotografías que tomaste serán suficientes para el juicio. Tal vez te gustaría devolver el anillo de Danny a Adele”

Alec asintió, luego volvió al asunto del libro- “Ese era el esposo de Maeve, Alastair. Él está haciendo algún tipo de estudio sobre los brujos, a pesar de que nunca había conocido a uno”

-“Así que por eso me preguntó si tenía los ojos de mi padre”- gruñó Magnus, todavía molesto.

Negando con la cabeza, Alec pensó una vez más en lo triste que, de diferente forma, tanto Maeve como Alastair habían estado completamente ajenos a la realidad que los rodeaba. A Maeve le había costado su propia vida y casi la de su hijo. Alec continuó perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Magnus lo devolvió a la realidad.

-“Alexander, parece que algo te molesta, ¿quieres compartirlo con el resto de nosotros?”- preguntó

Alec lanzó un profundo suspiro y respondió- “Mientras estaba en la sala de trofeos con Fergus y los demás, él recibió una llamada telefónica. Por supuesto, yo sólo escuché su lado de la conversación, pero tuve la impresión de que estaba hablando con su superior, y que éste no se encontraba en Edimburgo. Fergus le dijo a esta persona que no enviaran más demonios Falin; nadie en Edimburgo tendría contacto con un brujo tan poderoso para invocar a un Falin. No tengo ninguna prueba, pero creo que Fergus estaba hablando con Ezra Highsmith”

Jace soltó un silbido largo y bajo- “Bueno, eso es una acusación muy fuerte”- sus ojos se toparon con los de Magnus y vio reflejada la misma mirada de preocupación. ¿En cuánto peligro podría estar Alec si Ezra Highsmith captaba cualquier tufillo de sospechas en él?

-“Lo sé y, como dije, no tengo pruebas. Ezra Highsmith es un hombre poderoso con amigos poderosos, no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer hasta que tengamos alguna prueba de su participación”

-“A veces la discreción es realmente la mejor parte del valor querido”- dijo Magnus- “Sin embargo, mantendremos los ojos y los oídos abiertos para que, si la evidencia sale a la luz, no la perdamos”

Todos asintieron y luego la conversación pasó a temas más agradables. Izzy le contó a Alec que Josh, Ian y Shivvy regresarían a Nueva York con ellos para entrenar en el Instituto. Él no pudo evitar pensar que el cambio sería bueno para ellos. Después de un poco más de conversación, Jace y Izzy se levantaron.

-“Es hora de que te dejemos descansar”- dijo Jace, Alec asintió ahogando un bostezo y los observó salir de la enfermería.

Poco después de la partida de Jace e Isabelle, Maryse Lightwood entró en la enfermería seguida por Adele Hedgewitch. Alec tenía los ojos fijos en Adele mientras ella se acercaba a la cama. Su rostro estaba pálido y tranquilo, pero la tensión de los acontecimientos recientes la había marcado. Magnus se levantó, apoyando una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro antes de marcharse con Maryse para darles algo de intimidad.

-“Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Esto no me devolverá a Danny, pero al menos su muerte no habrá sido en vano”- dijo ella, sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas frescas al mencionar el nombre de Danny.

La mirada de Alec cayó sobre su regazo, no sabía qué decir, no sentía que haya hecho lo suficiente. La muerte de Danny nunca debió haber ocurrido y los Cazadores de Sombras eran los responsables.

La pequeña mano de Adele tocó su hombro- “Alec”- dijo ella en voz baja- “Tú me has dado esperanza en el futuro, hasta que te conocí nunca había pensado que la Clave honrara los Acuerdos, y siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que has hecho”

Alec levantó la vista deseando sentir que había hecho lo suficiente, pero no pudo. Agarró el paquete que Jace había dejado en la mesita de noche, lo desenvolvió rápidamente y le entregó a Adele el anillo con la cabeza del lobo.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas mientras tomaba el anillo de sus manos- “Gracias”-jadeo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando tomó el otro artículo en el paquete, el sgian dhu con la punta rota- “Oh, esa es la daga que Danny compró en la tienda de recuerdos de la estación de trenes, ya lo había olvidado. Dijo que sería un recuerdo de nuestro primer viaje a Edimburgo”- comentó sonriendo con tristeza- “Un cuchillo, en serio, a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo”- con eso le dio un abrazo rápido, se despidió de Magnus y se fue.

Magnus parecía comprender el conflicto que había dentro de Alec. Miró directo a los ojos de su Cazador de Sombras y dijo- “Sé que no estás contento con el hecho de que esta investigación no haya llevado a todos los responsables ante la justicia; pero lograste mucho al venir aquí, Alec, incluso si esta pieza del rompecabezas sigue perdida. La Cónsul Penhallow está en pláticas con Aidan Briosag. Los Cazadores de Sombras de Edimburgo enfrentarán un juicio con la espada mortal, así que cualquier persona que tomó parte en esta costumbre barbárica será llevada a la justicia. Edimburgo será un lugar más seguro para los mundanos, Subterráneos y Cazadores de Sombras. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que lograste y tú también deberías estarlo”

Alec dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Magnus, sus mejillas encendidas ante las palabras de elogio. Los dedos de Magnus acariciaron su cabello y empezó a relajarse, disfrutando del suave toque de su amante.

-“Magnus, ¿crees que podríamos pasar unos días y viajar un poco por Escocia antes de volver a Nueva York?”- preguntó Alec tímidamente.

-“Creo que es una idea maravillosa, mi amor”- respondió Magnus- “La frontera del país es especialmente bonita y sé dónde podríamos hacer algunos recorridos”

-“¡Suena bien!”- dijo Alec reprimiendo otro bostezo.

Magnus besó la parte superior de su cabeza- “Realmente necesitas dormir un poco más”- dijo y sonrió cuando Alec ya no le respondió, sabiendo que su Cazador se estaba quedando dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un par de días más tarde, Alec se había recuperado los suficiente para comenzaran su viaje por la frontera del país. Magnus había insistido en que la mejor manera de hacerlo era alquilar un automóvil y, debido a que la gente conducía en el lado equivocado de la carretera en el Reino Unido, él iba a conducir.

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”- dijo Alec en respuesta a la declaración de Magnus.

-“No, en absoluto”- respondió Magnus- “Después de todo, yo viví aquí”

-“Cuando vivías aquí, seguían usando caballos y carruajes”- le recordó Alec al brujo.

-“¿Cuál es tu punto?”- preguntó Magnus simulando una mirada ofendida, mientras Alec se echaba a reír lanzándole las llaves del coche a su brilloso novio.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Cuando comenzaron el viaje al Sur de Edimburgo, Alec quedó fascinado por el predominante paisaje rural. Estaban rodeados de salvajes colinas montañosas y restos de antiguas montañas degradadas por las edades. Los campos en el valle eran de un exuberante verde que daba testimonio de la abundante lluvia y suelo fértil.

Habían planeado pasar los próximos días cerca de Jedburgh, en una casa de campo modificada para alojamiento llamada Posada Ferniehirst Mill. La posada ofrecía a sus huéspedes recorridos a caballo, y Magnus pensó que sería una gran forma de explorar la campiña, siempre y cuando continuara el buen tiempo que habían estado teniendo.

Esa noche en la posada, tuvieron su primer tiempo privado desde que Alec viajó a Edimburgo y se sujetaron el uno al otro como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, besándose, tocándose, saboreándose. Hicieron el amor durante horas, a veces frenéticamente y otras lentamente, pero siempre con pasión.

Los dos días siguientes los pasaron montando a caballo, disfrutando de la hermosa campiña, hablando y haciendo el amor. A la tercera mañana se dirigieron a Jedburgh, donde planeaban hospedarse por un par de días en una posada de la ciudad. Alec alzó las cejas al acercarse a un gran edificio de estuco blanco, con tres columnas que sostenían un elaborado pórtico. Por encima de la puerta había una señal que decía ‘Spread Eagle Hotel’

"¿El ‘Spread Eagle’?”-preguntó Alec sonriendo.

-“Sí, y así es como te quiero debajo de mí”- le sonrió Magnus con malicia, enviando un escalofrío de deseo por la espalda de Alec.

Después de registrarse y dejar sus maletas, ambos salieron a hacer más exploración, terminando en las ruinas de la Abadía de Jedburgh. Los restos de la gran Abadía Agustina del siglo XII se elevaban sobre ellos, expuesta a los elementos. Muros de piedra maciza con arcadas dominando la gran nave a través de pilares de piedra rematados por arcos góticos. Era un sitio impresionante.

Mientras Magnus caminaba a través de la enorme iglesia, sentía su gran edad y su propósito sagrado. Casi podía oír el sonido de los monjes muertos entonando cantos gregorianos. Repentinamente, por el rabillo del ojo, Magnus pensó que había captado la sombra de un hombre vestido al estilo victoriano, con abrigo y un sombrero de copa. Cuando se volvió para ver quién había hecho la sombra, sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Magnus trató de deshacerse de la sensación de malestar que le invadió, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Cenaron en el hotel, pero ni siquiera la chimenea crepitante, la comida caliente y el vino pudieron disipar del todo su humor extraño. No fue hasta que volvieron a su habitación y tuvo a Alec en sus brazos que comenzó a relajarse de nuevo.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Alec mientras se acurrucaba junto a Magnus en la cama- “Parecías un poco preocupado esta tarde”

Magnus los giró para colocarse encima de Alec y dijo- “Ahora que te tengo extendido debajo de mí, estoy perfecto”

Alec se echó a reír y jaló a Magnus hacia abajo para un largo y lánguido beso. Se tomaron su tiempo, explorando y provocándose entre sí; dejando que la pasión se erigiera entre ellos hasta que explotara en un deseo caliente y frenético, finalmente quedando saciados y adormecidos.

-“Te amo”- susurró Magnus suavemente al oír la respiración constante que significaba que Alec ya estaba dormido, luego cerró los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido él mismo…

 

 

 

 _Pasaban de la 1:00 am y estaba caminando por una calle poco iluminada de Londres, Mitre Street. La oscuridad impenetrable de las estrechas callejuelas y los espacios entre las luces de gas parecían amenazantes. La densa niebla amortiguaba los sonidos de los pocos peatones y los carruajes que salían a esa hora impía. Los que pasaban a su lado parecían salir de la oscuridad cuando menos lo esperaba. El olor era el típico del East End de Londres, acre por los desechos y la suciedad en la calle, pero más allá de eso había el extraño tufo característico de otro mundo, que para él sólo significaba una cosa,_ demonio _._

_Él vestía un típico traje nocturno, debajo de un abrigo de lana negra con solapas de terciopelo llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello alto, con una corbata de seda roja y estrechos pantalones negros. Traía su bastón de ébano favorito, una dorada cabeza de gato tallada en la parte superior. No quería estar allí, pero algo lo empujaba hacia adelante hasta que finalmente llegó a una estrecha abertura a su derecha y se detuvo. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, ella estaba aquí, allí era donde la encontraría…_

_Más allá del callejón entró en la plaza Mitre, sólo había una luz de gas en la plaza y estaba muy lejos de la oscura esquina a la que estaba atraído. Poco a poco, a pesar de un deseo casi abrumador de girar y salir corriendo, se aproximó. Al llegar más cerca, llamas azules se dispararon de sus dedos iluminando la terrible escena. Estaba allí, yacía sobre su espalda, la cara desfigurada, la garganta cortada de oreja a oreja, un material de pesadillas y comenzó a gritar…_

 

 

 

Alec se despertó al oír los gritos de Magnus, quien parecía estar en manos de algún tipo de terror nocturno. Sin pensarlo, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y, tan suavemente como pudo, lo sacudió para despertarlo.

-“Magnus, está bien, fue sólo un sueño, estás bien”- susurró cuando el brujo despertó empapado en sudor y temblando

Le hubiera gustado saber qué había causado el terrible sueño de Magnus, pero no tuvo el corazón para preguntar. Tan sólo conseguir que él se relajara lo suficiente para volver a dormirse iba a requerir un milagro; por lo que abrazó a su amor, trazando con ternura suaves círculos en su espalda y susurrando palabras dulces en su oreja hasta que la respiración de Magnus se calmó y pareció dormirse.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Era temprano, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Alec se despertó para encontrar que Magnus no estaba en la cama. Se sentó alarmado hasta que vio al brujo en una silla bebiendo una taza de té caliente.

-“¿Hay suficiente para mí?”- preguntó con la voz aún aturdida por el sueño.

-“Buenos días, cariño”- respondió Magnus- “Por supuesto que hay suficiente té, o café si lo prefieres”

-“Entonces, mejor que sea café”- dijo Alec con un bostezo mientras salía de la cama. Se puso una bata y luego se reunió con Magnus, quien le entregó una taza de café negro, como le gustaba.

-“¿Quieres hablar sobre anoche?”- preguntó Alec en voz baja.

El brujo se tomó un momento antes de responder con un suspiro- “No he tenido ese sueño durante décadas. A finales de 1800 investigué algunos asesinatos en Londres, el Instituto creyó que podrían estar relacionados con demonios. No he pensado en esa época durante años, o quizás, sería más correcto decir que no he querido pensar en ello”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué anoche?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No sé, sólo sé que debo ir a Londres”- dijo Magnus con un escalofrío que no pudo ocultar.

-“De acuerdo, llamaré a mi madre y le diré que nos tomaremos un poco más de tiempo, entonces me voy a vestir y podremos salir a desayunar”- dijo Alec levantándose para recuperar su teléfono celular.

Magnus miró a su amante y, no por primera vez, se maravilló del sentido de lealtad, confianza y devoción de Alec. Si estaba celebrando, Alec celebraba con él; si tenía un problema también era el problema de Alec. Nunca en todos sus siglos de vida había tenido un compañero que lo complementara tanto como él.

-“¿Estás listo?”- preguntó Alec, vestido y esperando junto a la puerta.

-“Sí, vamos”- dijo Magnus levantándose para unirse a él.

-“Quizá durante el desayuno podamos decidir si vamos a llevarnos el auto alquilado o tomaremos el tren a Londres”- dijo Alec mientras bajaban las escaleras.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~ El Fin ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
